Pull the trigger
by Luunaa
Summary: L'ombre de la société s'étend peu à peu et dévore sa lumière. Même Inazuma, un des quartiers les plus paisibles de Tôkyô, est envahi par la mauvaise graine. Endou Mamoru est un simple lycéen mordu de foot... Est-ce le fait d'avoir pour meilleur ami le fils du chef de la police, ou seulement le hasard... Une chose est sûre, sa tranquillité est révolue...
1. Attribution des rôles

**Je m'étais promis, non, pas de nouvelle fic tant que les deux qui sont déjà en cours n'ont pas un peu plus avancé, sinon, j'y arriverai jamais…**

**Résultat : voici la première fic d'Inazuma que je publie (nous ne parlerons pas de tous les one-shot délirants qui sont dans les tiroirs).**

**Titre : Pull the trigger**

**Auteur :** **Luunaa** (qui n'a pas de bêta, soyons d'accord, il y aura probablement des coquilles)

**Genre :** … hum…. **Aventure, action, UA, yaoi**…

**Rating :** **M** pour l'univers sombre, le langage, et tous les trucs sympathiques plein de larmes et de sang (ce n'est pas une death-fic ni un truc dégeu… c'est juste ce qui se passe dans l'ombre et que tout le monde ignore) sans oublier le yaoi futur ^^

**Personnages :** Les trois saisons d'Ina mélangées, voire même peut-être les perso du film ! (les perso de Go ne seront pas présent je le dis tout de suite)

**Note :** Je tiens à préciser que je suis amatrice de VO. Autrement dit, tous les nom de cette fic seront les noms japonais. Mais comme je sais que certains ne regardent que la VF (parfois j'en pleurerais…) et que je suis actuellement d'humeur magnanime, je vais vous mettre les perso qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre avec leur équivalent en français ! (En gardant la tradition japonaise, je donne le nom avant le prénom)

_Endou Mamoru : Mark Evans_

_Gouenji Shuuya : Axel Blaze_

_Kidou Yuuto : Jude Sharp_

_Kazemaru Ichirouta : Nathan Swift_

_Fudou Akio : Caleb Stonewall_

_Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi) : Byron Love_

_Zaizen Touko : Victoria Vanguard (Tori)_

**Bien, je pense que nous pouvons donc commencer !**

* * *

_**1. Attribution des rôles.**_

–Un peu de silence, je vous prie.

Les murmures de conversations s'éteignent lentement tandis que chacun reprend sa place. Le professeur vient d'entrer, suivi d'un jeune homme châtain aux cheveux ébouriffés et au regard aigu, qui arbore l'uniforme du lycée d'Inazuma avec l'air de celui qui n'a absolument pas envie d'être là où il se trouve.

Quand les élèves sont enfin un minimum attentifs et que le professeur est installé à son bureau, il fait un signe de tête au jeune homme.

–Vas-y, je te laisse te présenter.

Le garçon lui adresse un regard en coin avant de se fendre de quelques mots, mains dans les poches.

–Je suis Fudou Akio. J'ai rien à dire de plus.

Silence gêné. Le professeur le dévisage un instant puis se racle la gorge.

–Bien, merci. Tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Fudou traverse nonchalamment la classe et se laisse tomber à la table du fond. Il sort une feuille, un crayon, croise les bras et se perd dans la contemplation de la cour.

Le professeur réclame une nouvelle fois le silence car les murmures ont reprit. Le cours commence. Un adolescent aux grands yeux noisette se balance sur sa chaise, tourné vers son voisin de derrière, un jeune homme blond platine à la coiffure en pic et aux yeux sombres effilés, qui semble concentré sur sa prise de note.

–Gou-en-ji ! Gou-en-ji ! Allez, arrête de m'ignorer quoi !

–Endou Mamoru ! Cessez de faire l'acrobate et concentrez-vous sur la leçon je vous prie.

Endou grimace et se retourne en marmonnant. Dans son dos, Gouenji, les yeux toujours fixé sur sa feuille, sourit imperceptiblement.

Lorsque la deuxième heure se termine, Endou se retourne de nouveau vers le blond et reprend.

–Gouenji ! T'es pas sympa ! T'aurais pu me répondre tout à l'heure !

–Je ne vois pas ce que ça t'aurais apporté de savoir ce que je pense du nouvel élève pendant un cours de mathématiques.

–… Comment tu sais que j'allais te demander ton avis sur le nouveau ?

Gouenji sourit encore, de ce sourire si fin et plein d'émotion qui fait craquer la moitié des filles du lycée, le regard fuyant et une note amusée dans la voix lorsqu'il répond à un Endou boudeur :

–Depuis le temps que je te connais…

Et l'autre rit joyeusement.

–Ouais c'est vrai ! Et donc, t'en pense quoi ?

Gouenji hausse les épaules.

–Que veux-tu que j'en pense, personne ne lui a encore parlé et il vient d'arriver.

Endou gonfle ses joues en fronçant les sourcils. Il sait bien que c'est Gouenji et qu'il a toujours raison, mais ce n'est vraiment pas drôle quand il a réponse à tout comme ça ! De son côté, Gouenji a de nouveau détourné les yeux pour éviter un fou-rire. La dernière fois qu'Endou a fait cette tête, Touko a déclaré qu'il avait "une tête de hamster" et depuis Gouenji ne cesse de superposer l'image du rongeur à celle de son ami. Il est sauvé par leur professeur d'anglais qui rentre en clamant un _« Good morning ! »_ plein d'entrain.

Fudou, du fond de la classe, écoute vaguement les discussions autour de lui. La plupart concernent son arrivée. Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Peuvent pas se mêler de leurs affaires ? Ça l'agace profondément d'être assit là à ne rien faire. Ce boulot a intérêt se terminer très vite.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge clouée au mur avancent lentement. Et enfin, la sonnerie. La matinée est terminée.

Endou s'étire en baillant avant de sortir son bentô, d'une taille respectable – que Gouenji qualifie plutôt d'énorme. Il se retourne vers son ami qui déballe tranquillement son repas.

–Oh ! Tu as du concombre !

–Tu en veux ?

Les yeux d'Endou se mettent à briller comme si Gouenji venait de lui proposer un abonnement annuel à la confiserie qui se trouve trois rues plus loin.

–C'est vrai je peux ?

–Puisque je te le dis. soupire le blond, qui trouve toujours aussi fascinant de voir à quel point il est facile de rendre le brun heureux.

Pas la peine de le répéter de nouveau. Endou pioche trois rondelles vertes dans le bentô de son ami et les englouti aussi sec.

–Et bien, toujours aussi peu de manière Endou.

L'interpellé relève la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Kidou Yuuto, meilleur élève du lycée toutes classes confondues, se tient devant lui, doté comme d'habitude de ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il ne quitte jamais sous aucun prétexte ou presque.

–Yo Kidou !

Le jeune homme prend une chaise et s'installe avec les deux autres avant de sortir un bentô lui aussi. Il est bien vite distrait par une étrange sensation. Effectivement, lorsqu'il se tourne un peu, il rencontre deux yeux turquoise qui le fixent sans gêne.

–Qui est-ce ? demande-t-il.

–Un élève transféré. Il est arrivé ce matin.

–Vraiment ?

Il ne l'a toujours pas quitté des yeux. Il a une désagréable sensation en voyant ce type. Quelque chose qui se dégage de lui qui n'est pas net…

–Oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Gouenji regarde à son tour Fudou. Endou lui, dévore son bentô sans se soucier de ce qui se passe autour de lui.

–Non aucun. répond finalement Kidou en se réintéressant à son repas. C'est simplement que nous avons aussi un élève transféré qui est arrivé aujourd'hui dans notre classe. Ah tiens, justement…

Un inconnu vient d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Une fine carrure, des cheveux longs et bleus noués en queue de cheval, une mèche masquant un de ses yeux ambrés. Il balaye la classe du regard avant d'avancer sans hésiter vers Fudou.

–Oh, mais si ce n'est pas ce cher Kazemaru-kun ! s'exclame-t-il d'ailleurs sur un ton évident de moquerie.

–Ne commence pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur. prévient le dit Kazemaru en posant une main à plat sur la table du jeune homme. On ne reste pas là, viens.

–Tch, ne me donne pas d'ordre ! s'énerve Fudou en se levant cependant pour emboîter le pas au bleuté.

Entre le moment où Kazemaru est entré dans la pièce et celui où il est ressorti avec Fudou, il a dû s'écouler moins d'une minute. Gouenji, impassible, échange un regard avec Kidou.

–Kazemaru Ichirouta. Il est arrivé ce matin. À priori, ils ont dû être transféré du même établissement, ils ont l'air de plutôt bien se connaître.

–Mais pas de s'aimer beaucoup. fait remarquer le blond.

–En effet.

–Ils ont l'air sympa moi je trouve ! Vous croyez qu'ils jouent au foot ?

Kidou et Gouenji se retournent d'un même mouvement vers Endou qui a fini de manger et affiche une expression de bien-être intense. Il a, une fois de plus, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Gouenji sourit, amusé, tandis que Kidou soupire face à tant de candeur. Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être gentil et insouciant de tout à ce point là…

–Je ne sais pas Endou. Tu n'as qu'à aller leur demander.

–Ouais, bonne idée ! J'y vais tout de … Kidou ?

Le nommé fronce les sourcils devant l'air soudain sérieux du brun.

–Qu'y a-t-il ?

–Tu comptes manger ton dernier onigiri ?

–…

Cette fois Gouenji ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Poing serré devant la bouche, yeux plissé, il s'esclaffe alors que Kidou reste une fois de plus complètement désarçonné par Endou.

–Tu es vraiment un idiot pas vrai ?

–Hein ?

XXX

–Bon qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

–Il voulait qu'on l'appelle. Et arrête de râler, tu m'agace.

–Tant mieux.

Kazemaru soupire profondément et sort de sa poche un portable où il compose un numéro. Il enclenche le haut-parleur après avoir vérifié que le toit est désert de toute autre présence que la sienne et celle de Fudou. Le "tuuut…tuuut" caractéristique d'un appel en attente retentit plusieurs fois avant qu'une fois masculine et grave ne se fasse entendre.

_« Oui ? »_

–C'est nous.

_« Ah, très bien. J'ai vos prochaines instructions, écoutez bien, je ne le répèterai pas.»_

Ils ne répondent rien, prêts à recevoir les ordres. L'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne enchaîne sans attendre.

_« Tanaka Hideo. 43 ans, père de deux enfants. Il habite dans le quartier voisin et rentre chez lui seul à pieds tous les soirs vers 23h. Rappelez-moi dès que c'est fait. » _

–Compris.

_« Bien. Ah et également… méfiez-vous, Inazuma est un quartier d'une puissante famille de yakuza. Evitez de vous fourrez dans des situations dérangeantes. »_

–Tch ! On n'est pas des bleus non plus, on connaît notre métier !

–Fudou, la ferme !

_« … Dans ce cas… je vous laisse. »_

Et la conversation prend fin. Kazemaru range son portable et adresse un regard fatigué à Fudou.

–Tu veux t'en charger ?

–Quoi, t'as la flemme de le faire ?

Le bleuté soupire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il y a longtemps qu'il serait parti travailler en solo. Malheureusement, ça n'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde. Et pour couronner le tout, comme s'il ne supportait pas assez l'autre énergumène qui lui servait de partenaire, ils devaient aussi faire de la colocation pour une durée indéterminée. Vraiment…

–Non. Simplement, tu te plains toujours de ne rien faire, et un boulot comme celui-ci ne mérite pas que l'on soit deux.

Fudou hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire effrayant. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de déclarer.

–OK, je m'en occupe. Ça sera vite fait.

–Ne t'emballe pas trop vite. le réprimande Kazemaru en fronçant les sourcils.

–De quoi tu t'inquiète ? On est des pro non ?

Kazemaru détourne le regard et s'accoude à la rambarde du toit. Un vent léger se lève et fait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Oui. Fudou a raison. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il s'agit simplement d'un homme de plus, d'une victime de plus. Rien de compliquer pour un tueur à gages qualifié comme Fudou. Après tout… ils sont des pro…

XXX

_« Nous sommes bien d'accord n'est ce pas. Pas d'imprudence. Nous connaissons tes nombreuses compétences, mais cette fois, nous nous attaquons à un gros morceau. S'il y a le moindre problème, le moindre danger, n'agis pas seul et contacte-nous. Pour le reste, je sais que nous pouvons te faire confiance. Je te le répète, ce n'est pas une mission d'infiltration comme les autres. Reste constamment sur tes gardes Aphrodi. »_

–Jeune homme ? Jeune homme votre billet.

Il cligne des yeux. Devant lui, la jeune hôtesse de l'air le dévisage, main tendue vers lui. Il lui fait un sourire d'excuse et voit les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprer. Il est prêt à parier qu'elle se demande s'il est vraiment un garçon. Tout en lui tendant son billet et son passeport, il regarde autour de lui. L'aéroport est bondé. L'hôtesse lui rend les papiers, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

–Faites bon voyage monsieur Afuro.

Ah, elle est contente, elle est assurée qu'il est un homme. Il plonge ses yeux rubis dans ceux de la pauvre jeune femme et susurre :

–Je vous remercie. Au revoir mademoiselle.

D'un geste théâtral, il fait voler ses longs cheveux blonds en s'engageant sur la passerelle qui le mènera à l'avion. Il entend glousser derrière lui et secoue la tête. Affligeant.

La classe économique est pleine à craquer, et bruyante en prime. Pour un peu, il regrette presque d'avoir refuser un siège en première classe. Mais autant ne pas se faire remarquer davantage.

Il trouve sa place, prêt d'un hublot, et se perd dans la contemplation de la piste d'atterrissage. Il lui semble qu'il s'est écoulé des heures quand les moteurs de l'appareils se mettent enfin en marche. Tout doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, l'avion se met à rouler. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'engin se retrouve au-dessus des nuages.

Afuro sourit. Malgré les raisons qui l'amènent là-bas, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'humeur joyeuse. Après tout, ça fait presque quatre ans.

–Le Japon a dû bien changer…

XXX

–Kidou ! Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Le jeune homme aux dreadlocks fait un signe de tête affirmatif en s'emparant de son sac.

–Il est tard Endou. Je dois y aller.

–Maieuh ! On n'a pas même pas eut l'occasion de demander aux deux nouveaux s'ils voulaient jouer au foot avec nous ! marmonne le brun avec un air gamin.

–Et bien tu leur demanderas demain. soupire son ami. Et si tu as peur qu'ils s'envolent comme par magie, tu n'as qu'à demander au père de Gouenji de les mettre sous surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de jouer au football.

Kidou plaisante bien sûr. C'est juste pour charrier Endou et se moquer gentiment de Gouenji qui n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse que son père est le chef de la police de Tôkyô. Mais si le blond fait un sourire moqueur, conscient de l'absurdité de la chose, le brun semble prendre la remarque très au sérieux puisqu'il s'exclame :

–Mais oui ! Gouenji ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir leurs adresses !

–….

–Endou…

Les deux autres échangent un regard affligé. Décidément, il ne changera jamais. Ils manquent définitivement de perdre leur sérieux quand Endou lâche un _«Bah quoi ? »_ face à leur perplexité. Kidou se reprend finalement.

–On leur demandera demain Endou. C'est mieux je t'assure. Bonne soirée.

Il agite la main sans se retourner en réponse au brun qui lui crie que demain après-midi, ils joueront au foot ensemble, puis accélère le pas. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on vienne le chercher au lycée. Ça serait la pire des choses.

Il serre les poings et se demande encore pourquoi il fréquente Endou et Gouenji. Pourtant, depuis ce jour-là, il aurait dû arrêter…

_« –Le fils du chef de la police de Tôkyô ?_

_Kidou pile au milieu du couloir. Alors voilà pourquoi ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose._

_ –Ben ouais ! Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_ Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux passent d'Endou à Gouenji, qui le fixe d'un air impassible. Bon sang ! _

_ –Non rien. Ça m'a juste surpris. »_

Il aurait dû cesser de les fréquenter. Mais la bonne humeur constante d'Endou, le calme apaisant de Gouenji, le bien-être qu'il ressentait en leur présence… Il n'avait pas pu. S'ils savaient…

Il arrive enfin devant l'immense portail. La grille couine lorsqu'il entre dans la propriété. Il n'a pas besoin de frapper à la porte qu'un homme en costard vient lui ouvrir et le salut. Il répond d'un léger signe de tête et demande.

–Père est-il là.

–Dans son bureau monsieur.

En progressant dans les couloirs marbrés, il ne peut s'empêcher de se faire des reproches. Quel idiot ! Avoir pour meilleurs amis le garçon le plus naïf et bon de l'univers et le fils d'un commissaire de police. Lui. Alors qu'il est…

Arrivé devant le bureau de son père, il frappe deux coups secs à la porte et une voix grave lui donne la permission d'entrer. Il pousse donc la porte pour venir saluer son père…

Lui… Kidou Yuuto…

Fils du plus puissant yakuza d'Inazuma.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 bouclé ! En espérant que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite ^^**_**  
**_

_**Kazemaru :**_ Attendez, attendez, attendez… Qui… a écrit… ce scénario ?

_**Luunaa :**_ Tu reprends les répliques d'Inarbégée toi maintenant ? ^^ C'est moi qui ai imaginé ce scénario. Un problème ?

_**Kazemaru :**_ Non. Je trouve juste ça complètement dingue. Si je résume ça fait : tueurs à gages, espion, fils de policier et de yakuza…

_**Luunaa :**_ Oui, enfin, ça ne sera jamais pire que d'arrêter un ballon ave une main faite d'énergie électrique ou de faire sortir des pingouins du sol en sifflant…

_**Kidou :**_ Techniquement, l'univers de la fic est bien plus réaliste même…

_**Fudou :**_ Et au moins, un minimum intéressant ! On va enfin pouvoir jouer des scènes d'actions autrement qu'avec un ballon dans les pieds !

_**Endou *inquiet***_ : Mais on va quand même jouer au foot pas vrai ?

_**Gouenji *compatissant* :**_ Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. _/lance le regard qui tue vers l'auteur/_ N'est ce pas ?

_**Luunaa *reculant* :**_ Heu… oui… oui… je suppose…

_**Endou :**_ OUAIS ! Jouons au football !

_**Tous :**_ …


	2. Déclenchement

**Hello ! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre ! (Oui, j'ai tardé, et en plus j'ai pas d'excuses puisque le chapitre est prêt depuis une semaine…)**

**J'ai reçu plein de reviews encourageantes et je vous remercie pour cela. Ça m'a motivé à fond, j'étais remonté à bloc ! Donc, séance remerciement (même si je réponds aussi par MP) :**

**Edweis :** Merci, merci, merci ! Si le premier chapitre t'a fait bonne impression, tant mieux. Je sais, Endou est un peu beaucoup débile, mais ça le rend trop choupi ! (Et puis, avec ce que je prévois, autant en profiter…)

**Violine-chlo :** J'aime être vénérée XD En ce qui concerne le yaoi, hey, du calme, on n'est qu'au premier chapitre ^^ Je fais souvent traîner les choses, et si je ne met pas non plus de notes indiquant les futurs couples, c'est parce que j'aime laisser la surprise et faire évoluer doucement les relations. Donc pas la peine de chercher, je ne dirais rien !

**Tenkuu Otoshi : **Wow…. Je suis tombée sur une dingue de Fudou. Ravie de provoquer des crises d'hystérie comme ça ! (Et oui, quand je parlais du film, je pensais bien à Badarp, Mistorene et Eska ^^)

**Tasuke :** Nan mais ! Tu es partout, même quand ça concerne des manga que tu ne connais pas ! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu lise juste parce que c'est moi ! Et pour Fudou, c'est plutôt : Vous-êtes-tous-des-incapables-qui-ne-méritent-même-pas-mon-attention-et-je-me-fais-chier-ici-donc-je-dirais-le-minimum… Tu vois le genre ?

**Ananda :** (Bonjour, message de la fan de VO à la fan de VF ^^) Heu… j'ai 36000 messages à t'envoyer, des réponses et des reviews, mais je prends pas (je n'ai pas) le temps de le faire. Donc je te raconterais tout et n'importe que plus tard, mais comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup !

**catangles4 :** Just for me ? I like this ^^ Plus sérieusement merci, et ne t'en fais pas, je compte continuer (même si je ne garantie pas une publication régulière…)

**IlaShura : **Ouais, j'innove ! … En fait, l'histoire n'est pas partie de cette réplique, mais ça aurait pu en effet, maintenant que tu le dis ^^ Pour le flipper je ne sais pas, mais par contre _*chuchote*_ pour les yakuza, tu as raison )

**Je le dis pour ne pas créer de confusion. J'ai mis un Rating M parce qu'à la base, ça correspond à **_"Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA."_**_._ (Non, je ne traduirai pas) Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va y avoir de meurtres sanglants à chaque chapitre, des trucs dégeu, des viols ou que sais-je encore Mais déjà, suffit de voir le langage fleuri qu'utilise ce cher Fudou, la présence future de yaoi, et puis bon, l'univers quoi. C'est clair que si vous voulez des petits poneys avec des lapins roses dans des champs de fleurs sous un arc-en-ciel, il faudra aller voir ailleurs XD Mais bon, faut pas avoir peur ! Je tenterais d'étouffer un peu mon sadisme !**

**Je mets les noms des perso qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre, pour les autres, j'ai la flemme et puis je l'ai dis au précédent :**

_Mohikan : Oh, oh ! __Mais who is he ? __Ceux qui ont écouté les characters song d'inazuma peuvent comprendre, pour les autres, vous verrez._

_ Kiyama Hiroto : Xavier Foster_

_ Midorikawa Ryuuji : Jordan Greenhalf_

_ Kira Hitomiko : Achilina Chiller (Lina)_

_ Kira Seijirou : Asrham Chiller_

_ Gouenji Yûka : Julia Blaze_

_ Gouenji Katsuya : Heu… c'est le père de Gouenji, mais je me rends compte qu'il n'a apparemment pas de nom en français… _

_ Fuku-san : Tidi (du moins, il me semble… c'est la nourrice de Yûka)_

_ Tsunami Jousuke : Harley Kane_

* * *

_**2. Déclenchement**_

La soirée est fraîche et l'homme en costard se hâte jusqu'à chez lui. On peut voir à la lueur des réverbères de la rue, l'air fatigué qui tire ses traits. Aujourd'hui encore, la journée à été dure. Et il suppose que la suivante le sera encore plus. Tokyo sombre lentement mais sûrement. Et personne ne fait rien. Si peu savent à quel point sont rongés les piliers de la société. Lui-même, il y a encore quelques semaines, ignorait tout.

Il secoue la tête. Il n'est plus qu'à une rue de sa maison. Il va enfin pouvoir oublier toute cette pression, embrasser sa femme et serrer ses enfants dans ses bras.

Une voix dans son dos le fait sursauter.

–Cible trouvée.

Il se retourne brusquement. À peine éclairée par la lumière blafarde d'un néon, une silhouette se tient au milieu de la rue. Tout de noir, vêtue d'un sweat dont la capuche est rabattue sur sa tête, un objet brillant dans la main, elle s'avance rapidement.

–Tanaka Hideo, c'est bien vous ?

–Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? s'inquiète l'homme en reculant.

–Je suis Mohikan. C'est mon nom de tueur professionnel. Je suis là pour vous. **(1)**

–Q… Quoi ?

Tanaka ne comprend pas. Mais il a peur. Le ton de l'homme encapuchonné (car la voix est bien masculine) est froid, égal. Et soudain il sait. Il _sait_. On veut le tuer parce qu'il _sait_, parce qu'il a vu ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. On veut le faire taire.

Il tente de s'enfuir. Il a désormais identifié l'objet brillant comme un couteau cranté. Il fait deux mètres avant de sentir un déchirement à la hanche gauche et de lâcher un râle de douleur.

–Laisse tomber. susurre le tueur qui est arrivé à une vitesse phénoménale sur lui. Personne n'a jamais réussi à m'échapper.

Tanaka veut crier. Une plaie nette entaille son cou avant. Il s'écroule à terre, le souffle coupé, les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites, sons sang se répandant lentement mais sûrement au sol. Il est prit de spasmes, se tortille sur le bitume, essayant en vain de crier.

–Dégueulasse. grimace Mohikan.

Sans hésiter, il agrippe la veste de sa cible pour le redresser un peu et lui plante son arme en plein cœur en faisant tourner son couteau dans la plaie. Du sang perle au coin de la bouche de Tanaka. Il a une respiration hachée, sifflante et paniquée.

Le tueur le relâche et l'homme s'écroule de nouveau au sol. Ses yeux se révulsent et il tremble de tout son corps. Mohikan s'accroupit à côté de lui et essuie la lame dans les vêtements de sa victime. Il l'observe sans ciller, compte chaque inspiration, chaque soulèvement de sa cage thoracique. Jusqu'au dernier instant.

Lorsqu'il se redresse, le corps suintant de sang sur le béton n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, visage figé dans une expression de douleur et de peur mêlées.

Il range tranquillement son couteau à la sangle dissimulée sous son sweat et sans un regard pour le cadavre au sol, rajuste sa capuche et s'éloigne. La prochaine fois, il se jure de cuisiner le boss pour avoir un minimum d'info sur les raisons du meurtre. Il est quasiment sûr de se faire rembarrer, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Les rues sont désertes et le tueur se fond dans l'ombre. Il arrive finalement devant un bloc de béton que l'on qualifie d'immeuble, grimpe l'escalier et va jusqu'à la porte 28. Il sort un jeu de clés de sa poche et déverrouille la serrure. Il n'y a comme éclairage que la lumière froide de l'ampoule qui pend tristement au plafond et la pâle lueur d'un écran d'ordinateur sur lequel défilent des fichiers par centaines.

Au milieu de la pièce qui sert à la fois d'entrée/cuisine/salon/bureau, vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un débardeur noir, l'autre n'a même pas daigné lever les yeux. Il est absorbé par le nettoyage de son pistolet, un 9mm parabellum, dont il est en train de réassembler les pièces.

Mohikan balance ses chaussures dans la pièce, ce qui a pour conséquence de faire râler l'autre.

–J'ai passé le balai je te signale ! Evite de tout salir. En plus, il y a du sang sur tes semelles…

–Ouais, ouais… répond distraitement le tueur, qui se dirige vers le frigo et sort une canette de bière.

–… Tu m'agace.

–Je sais.

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, une icône apparaît pour signaler la fin du transfert de données.

XXX

Dans les couloirs silencieux et sombres de l'internat du prestigieux lycée privé Aelia, une ombre passe fugitivement. Elle descend souplement et sans bruit les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage réservé aux élèves des classes de seconde division. Elle s'accorde une pause au coin du couloir et écoute attentivement. Rien à signaler.

En traversant le couloir, elle repère une pâle lumière qui filtre sous la porte 304, entend des chuchotements étouffés dans la chambre 308. Arrivée devant la 310, la silhouette silencieuse retient son souffle un instant et colle son oreille contre la porte. Rien. Doucement, elle tourne la poignée et se glisse par l'entrebâillement. Il fait noir, mais elle n'a aucune difficulté à se repérer. Toutes les chambres sont pareilles. Un bureau contre le mur de droite, la fenêtre en face de la porte, une armoire à battants coulissants dans le mur à sa droite, le lit à sa gauche.

Les draps sont d'ailleurs tirés sur une forme allongée dont la respiration régulière et sereine provoque des soulèvements. L'intrus fait trois pas dans la chambre et soudain, une lampe de chevet s'allume.

–Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à cette heure-là ? rouspète à voix basse l'occupant du lit, qui rejète les couvertures et adresse un regard fatigué à l'autre.

–Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. répond une voix douce et amusée.

Le propriétaire des lieux passe une main dans ses longs cheveux couleur pistache et baille avant de râler.

–Menteur. La nuit c'est fait pour dormir Hiroto.

Le nommé sourit et se laisse tomber sur le lit en ébouriffant les cheveux du râleur.

–Allez, Mido, ne boude pas. rigole-t-il doucement.

–Je ne boude pas. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. marmonne "Mido" avec toutefois un léger sourire.

–Vraiment ? raille Hiroto. Et c'est quoi cette têtEeeh ! Midorikawa, sale traître !

–Chuut ! glousse le garçon en étouffant les cris offusqués de Hiroto avec l'oreiller qu'il vient de lui lancer.

Sur le lit, son ami se débat et Midorikawa rigole silencieusement en voyant les mèches rouges qui s'échappent de sous l'oreille. Soudain, Hiroto se redresse et le projète à l'autre bout du lit, ses yeux turquoise brillants furieusement. Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivent, la chambre est animée par des rires étouffés, des bruits sourds, des regards complices, jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons, emmêlés dans les draps, se cassent la figure sur le sol, morts de rire.

–Bon, ça suffit. décide Hiroto en se redressant, un sourire encore présent sur les lèvres.

Ils savent que les surveillants ne plaisantent pas avec le couvre-feu, et que s'ils sont surpris éveillés à faire autant de boucan à cette heure de la nuit, ils auront des problèmes.

Ils refont le lit en silence et se glissent tous les deux dans les draps. Midorikawa s'allonge sur le ventre et croise les bras sous sa tête alors que Hiroto prend appui sur son coude pour le regarder.

–Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

–Je suis convoqué demain.

–Je sais. Et… ?

Le visage pâle du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'assombrit. Son ami le fixe avec attention.

–Des rumeurs disent que j'ai été choisi par Kira-sama.

Midorikawa reste silencieux. Les rumeurs circulent vite au sein de cet établissement plein d'hypocrisie. Lui aussi a entendu parlé de ça. Leur lycée a été construit par le dirigeant des puissantes entreprises Kira, et c'est sa fille, Kira Hitomiko, qui dirige l'établissement. Les élèves du lycée Aelia constituent l'élite, et beaucoup se destinent à une carrière politique ou du moins, à des postes puissants et reconnus. Et c'est une bataille acharnée entre les meilleurs car Kira Seijirou, n'ayant pas d'héritier, a promis la succession de son empire économique au meilleur d'entre tous.

Midorikawa sait que Hiroto est le meilleur.

Il suffit de voir les résultats des examens. Mais Hiroto n'est pas seulement intelligent. Il est responsable, sérieux, attentif.

Beaucoup sont jaloux. Certains disent qu'il y a du favoritisme, que les dés sont jetés et que Hiroto est privilégié. Chaque fois que Midorikawa entend ce genre de choses, il a envie de faire taire tous ces imbéciles qui ne savent rien de ce qu'ils disent.

–Et si c'était le cas ? soupire-t-il. En quoi ça poserait problème ? Ça serait fantastique au contraire !

Sa piètre tentative de rassurer Hiroto échoue. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils et laisse retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller. Midorikawa regarde son ami d'un air désolé. Ils restent un long moment silencieux. Hiroto sent le sommeil l'emporter doucement mais sûrement.

Plus tard, il entend des jurons étouffés et les pieds froids de Midorikawa sur ses jambes. Il ouvre paresseusement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son ami dont le regard sombre le transperce.

–Mido ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

–Il y a que tu t'es endormi dans mon lit, que je ne sens plus mon bras et que tu m'étouffe ! Bouge !

Il faut quelques secondes à Hiroto pour comprendre ce que le jeune homme veut dire. Pendant son sommeil, il s'est inconsciemment serré contre Midorikawa. Il a la tête sur son torse et ses bras autour de lui, appuyé de tout son poids sur son ami. Il le lâche et s'assoit sur le lit avec un petit sourire. Rapidement, l'air agacé de Midorikawa fond et lui aussi sourit.

–Il est 5h30… Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre ?

Hiroto se lève, s'étire et ébouriffe les longs cheveux du propriétaire de la chambre.

–Merci Mido.

Les deux garçons se sourient. Hiroto vérifie que le couloir et silencieux et sort. Il passe la tête par la porte et ajoute avec sérieux :

–Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton pyjama ?

Il referme la porte en riant tandis que Midorikawa, dans son pyjama blanc parsemé d'étoiles jaunes, le traite de crétin.

XXX

Il est 6h30 lorsque Gouenji descend les escaliers de chez lui et croise son père dans l'entrée, en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

–Chichi ? Tu pars déjà ?

Le commissaire accorde un bref regard à son fils.

–Un corps a été retrouvé à côté d'Inazuma. J'ai été appelé pour ouvrir une enquête. Fuku-san devrait bientôt arriver.

–D'accord.

Son père parti, Gouenji se rend dans la cuisine et se prépare du thé. Adossé au plan de travail, il savoure ensuite la boisson fumante en silence, pendant de longues minutes. Il fini sa tasse quand des piétinements résonnent à l'étage. C'est avec un sourire attendrit qu'il accueille Yûka en chemise de nuit dans la cuisine.

–Ohayo nii-san ! clame la fillette.

–Ohayo Yûka-chan.

–Papa n'est pas là ? demande-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de lait.

Gouenji dépose sa tasse vide dans l'évier et prend une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits en répondant :

–Il est déjà parti. Fuku-san vient ce matin.

–Tu pars plus tôt toi aussi ?

–Oui, j'ai un entraînement de football.

–Avec Endou ?

Un large sourire s'étale sur les lèvres de Yûka en prononçant le nom du garçon. Les enfants ont une vision du monde plus pure et plus simple que celle des adultes. Et parfois plus vraie. Yûka a depuis longtemps compris, grâce à l'étincelle qui brille dans les yeux de son frère Shûya, qu'il aime beaucoup Endou.

Gouenji sourit de nouveau.

–Oui, avec Endou.

Kidou vient rarement aux entraînements du matin, trop de choses à faire dit-il. Le reste de l'équipe ne vient pas non plus. Ils préfèrent leurs lits. Gouenji profite donc de ces instants privilégiés avec Endou…

Il se prépare rapidement puis souhaite une bonne journée à Yûka avant de se rendre au lycée à pieds.

Il est tôt et peu de gens sont là. En arrivant devant l'entrée, il aperçoit Touko en grande conversation avec un garçon aux cheveux roses épais. Une chose est sûre, il n'est pas au lycée. Ce n'est pas le genre de gars qui passe inaperçu et il l'aurait remarqué.

–Salut Gouenji ! s'exclame la jeune fille en voyant le blond arriver.

–Salut Touko.

Ici, tous ses amis utilisent son prénom. Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille. Touko est la fille du Premier Ministre Zaizen. Tout l'établissement ou presque le sait, mais elle déteste être traitée différemment simplement à cause d'un nom.

–Salut ! fait le garçon inconnu avec un grand sourire. J'suis Tsunami Jousuke, un pote de Touko ! Enchanté !

Le blond est un peu surpris par tant d'énergie positive. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible d'être encore plus énergique qu'Endou le matin.

–Gouenji Shuuya. répond-il finalement plus calmement. De quel lycée est-ce que tu viens ? demande-t-il en notant que le garçon ne porte pas d'uniforme, uniquement une chemise blanche apparemment pas repassée.

–Je suis à la fac !

_On ne dirait pas…_ pense Gouenji. Il écoute vaguement Touko et Tsunami expliquer qu'il vient d'Okinawa mais qu'il étudie à Tokyo depuis cette année. La discussion dérive sur le surf, apparemment sujet de prédilection de l'étudiant, et Gouenji prend congé pour rejoindre le terrain de football. Il y trouve bien évidemment Endou, qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'entraînent longtemps tous les deux. Gouenji fait des tirs au but, ils se dribblent, se frôlent et l'instant d'après s'écartent d'un bond l'un de l'autre. Dans leur monde, ils oublient bientôt l'heure et c'est le son de la cloche qui les ramènent à la réalité.

Il s'en faut de peu pour qu'ils soient en retard.

Lorsqu'ils entrent en cours, encore un peu essoufflés, le professeur vient tout juste d'arriver et ils rejoignent rapidement leurs places. Au fond de la classe, appuyé au dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés sur son torse, Fudou somnole.

La matinée passe lentement. Endou rame avec les kanji et Gouenji s'ennuie. Dans la classe de 2C **(2)**, Kidou regarde par la fenêtre, attendant patiemment que le reste de la classe finisse de se débattre avec la série d'équations qu'il a résolu depuis déjà dix minutes.

Quand la pause arrive, Endou s'écroule à plat ventre sur sa table en poussant un énorme soupir. Puis il se redresse brusquement avec un grand sourire, sous le regard de Gouenji, coutumier du fait. Le brun file vers le fond de la classe et pose ses mains à plat sur le bureau de Fudou, au-dessus duquel il se penche.

–Hey, Fudou ! Je suis Endou Mamoru, tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre notre équipe de football ?

L'intéressé, franchement peu enclin à écouter l'inconnu qui abuse probablement de café ou de vitamines, lève les yeux vers Endou et le gratifie d'un regard torve qui signifie on ne peut plus clairement "casse-toi". Mais c'est mal connaître Endou, qui ne remarque même pas l'air menaçant de Fudou et attend sa réponse en argumentant :

–C'est super sympa tu verras. On s'entraîne tous ensemble et on dispute beaucoup de match avec les autres lycées. Tout le monde adore ça, c'est génial, on se fait plein d'amis !

Ç'en est trop pour Fudou qui lâche un "Tch !" méprisant avant de clouer le bec à Endou d'un regard et d'un :

–Mais j'en ai rien à faire, dégage.

Petit moment de flottement pendant lequel Endou reste sans rien dire. De là où il est, Gouenji qui a suivit tout l'échange, est à deux doigts de se lever pour dire au nouveau ce qu'il pense de ses manières. Mais quelqu'un le devance.

–Ça t'arrive d'être un minimum agréable avec les gens Fudou ?

–Eeehh… Kazemaru-kun…

Le bleuté s'approche et s'arrête devant Endou.

–Tu perds ton temps avec lui. dit-il en désignant Fudou d'un signe de tête. Il n'est pas vraiment sociable, désolé.

Endou cligne des yeux et dévisage soudain Kazemaru avec un grand sourire.

XXX

Des éclats de voix retentissent dans la classe 2D quand Kidou entre. Il repère immédiatement Gouenji qui le salut de la main et désigne discrètement la cause de tout ce bruit.

–Je suis désolé mais, je te le répète, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

–Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu jouerais super bien !

–Ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai pas le temps.

–On a toujours le temps pour une partie de foot !

Kidou s'approche de Gouenji sans lâcher des yeux Kazemaru, qui se frappe le front du plat de sa main en essayant apparemment de conserver son calme.

–Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demande l'arrivant.

–Endou s'est mis en tête de convaincre ces deux-là de rejoindre l'équipe. explique le blond d'un ton blasé.

–Ah… Je vois… Je parie que dans dix minutes, ils acceptent.

–Ils sont durs à faire plier. Je relève le pari.

Les deux amis échangent un regard amusé et observent la suite.

–Ecoute… grince Kazemaru. Endou c'est ça ? C'est gentil de m'avoir proposé mais je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de rejoindre ton club de foot. D'accord ?

–Dans ce cas-là, quel club vas-tu intégrer ? intervient Kidou de là où il est, bras croisés.

–Oh salut Kidou ! remarque enfin Endou.

–Bonjour.

Il reporte son regarde vers le bleuté et explique :

–Nous sommes obligés de rejoindre un club au lycée. Tu as déjà choisi autre chose ?

Kazemaru fronce brièvement les sourcils.

–Non. Mais je n'ai pas fais le tour des clubs.

–Ce n'est pas plutôt que tu ne sais pas jouer eu foot, Kazemaru-kun ?

Avec une rapidité à faire peur, le nommé se retourne brusquement vers Fudou.

–Je te dispense de commentaire.

Fudou hausse les épaules négligemment.

–Quoi ? C'est tout à fait possible non ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Kidou jète un regard en arrière à Gouenji qui hausse un sourcil. Non seulement ces deux-là n'ont pas l'air de s'apprécier, mais leurs disputes sont dignes d'enfants de primaire. Kazemaru tourne le dos à Fudou, agacé, et décide de sortir de la classe. C'est sans compter sur son "camarade" qui s'empare brusquement d'une trousse sur une table et la lance de toutes ses forces sur le bleuté. En un quart de seconde, ce dernier s'est retourné et donne un brusque coup de pied à la trousse qui retourne à l'envoyeur. Fudou, loin de s'émouvoir, shoot dedans violemment et la pauvre trousse fini sa course coincée entre deux dalles du plafond qu'elle a déboîté. Le silence se fait dans la classe. Les personnes qui ont assisté à la scène fixent tour à tour Fudou et Kazemaru d'un air ahuri. Ce dernier jure et quitte rageusement la salle.

Cet imbécile l'a fait exprès. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il provoque les gens comme ça ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il…

Son portable sonne et il décroche brusquement.

–Quoi ?!

_« Eh bien jeune homme… énervé ? »_

–… un peu. Excusez-moi. Qu'y a-t-il ?

_« Fudou est avec toi ? »_

–Pas pour le moment non.

_« Tu lui transmettras le message alors. Un des informateurs m'a rapporté qu'Interpol a décidé de se mêler de la guerre de l'ombre de Tokyo. Méfiez-vous. »_

–D'accord.

_« Et cessez vos querelles idiotes. Ne vous faites pas remarquer. J'espère que je suis clair ? »_

–… oui.

_« Bonne journée »_

Kazemaru soupire. Interpol, rien que ça. Il range pensivement son portable dans sa poche et fait demi-tour vers les salles de classes. Avant tout, régler ce problème avec Fudou et le club de foot. Il va regretter de l'avoir provoqué.

XXX

–Hein ?

Kazemaru prend le temps d'apprécier le glapissement surpris de Fudou avant de répéter devant un Endou qui n'en revient pas.

–C'est d'accord je te dis. Fudou et moi rejoignons le club de foot. N'est ce pas ?

Il adresse un regard vengeur à son colocataire qui marmonne des choses incompréhensibles. Le bleuté serait presque tenté de rire. Il tend une main à Endou que le brun serre avec entrain.

–Bienvenus dans l'équipe ! C'est génial que vous ayez changé d'avis.

Mouais… en fait, c'est surtout pour faire enrager Fudou et se fondre dans la masse sans provoquer de scandale. Autant passer inaperçu si possible.

–J'ai l'impression que ça va faire des étincelles. murmure Kidou à l'attention de Gouenji, un peu en retrait.

Le blond approuve. Oui. Quelque chose lui dit que les temps calmes sont révolus.

* * *

**(1) :** J'avoue avoir emprunté la réplique au magnifique La Cigale, le tueur à gage le plus géniallissime des manga Waltz et Le Prince des Ténèbres ! Kyyyaaa ! _*mode fan-girl off*_

**(2)** : Au Japon, les salles de classe portent des indications à l'entrée tel que "1A" "2C" "3B". Le chiffre indique le niveau, c'est à dire, première, deuxième ou troisième année dans l'établissement. Parce que les japonais ont eu l'intelligence d'appeler la première année de lycée "1" et pas "Seconde" comme en France ^^ (c'était la minute culture)

**J'en profite vite fait pour faire une parenthèse sur le titre. "Pull the trigger" est une expression que j'adore et qui peut se traduire par "appuie sur la détente". Voilà.**

* * *

**Midorikawa : **… C'est n'importe quoi.

**Luunaa : **Ah tu trouve ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il y a déjà un mort au deuxième chapitre, que Fudou abîme le plafond, qu'Interpol débarque, que Kazemaru a pour l'instant un caractère de merde face aux piques de Fudou, mais sinon je ne vois pas pourq…

**Midorikawa :** Je n'ai pas de pyjama à étoiles jaunes !

**Hiroto *mort de rire* :** Il a raison !

**Luunaa :** C'est juste pour ça ? Nan mais, c'était juste pour faire un peu d'humour…

**Hiroto *écroulé* :** Les étoiles de son pyjama sont multicolores ! Ahahaha !

**Midorikawa *rouge* :** Hirotoooooo !

**Endou :** Ouais ! Kazemaru et Fudou ont rejoint l'équipe ! Et je me suis entraîné avec Gouenji ! Trop bien !

**Fudou :** Tch ! C'est débile. Je suis entouré de crétin.

**Kazemaru :** J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi je dois supporter Fudou.

**Luunaa :** Pour le fan-service ! Et parce que c'est écrit dans le scénario !

**Kazemaru :** Hum… autre chose…pourquoi Gouenji a le droit de passer des "moments privilégiés" avec Endou ?!

**Kidou *pragmatique* :** Parce qu'il est officiellement son meilleur ami. Il est normal qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.

**Fudou *narquois* :** Officiellement ? Et la version officieuse ? Ça veut dire qu'ils font des trucs louch–

_/Voit soudain Fudou bâillonner par un Kazemaru furax et un Gouenji rouge de gène/_

**Gouenji :** Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

**Kazemaru :** C'est impossible ! Endou ne sait même pas ce qu'est le yaoi !

**Endou :** Le quoi ?

**Tous :** Laisse tomber !

**Hiroto :** Je t'apprends si tu veux…

**Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kidou :** NON !


	3. Suspicion

**Avis à vous chers lecteurs, qui aviez perdu tout espoir : non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien devant les yeux le troisième chapitre de ****Pull the Trigger**** ! (Allelluiaaaaa !)**

**Les gens qui ont eu l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil savent pourquoi tant d'attente. Les autres… vous n'avez qu'à allez voir.**

**Malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé, je n'ai pas oublier mes fidèles revieweurs (**IlaShura ; Tenkuu Otoshi ; Violine-chlo ; Edweis**) que je remercie de tout cœur, ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs. Mention spéciale aux hystériques que l'apparition de Mido a rendu complètement dingues (ou du moins plus que d'ordinaire..)**

_**Tenkuu Otoshi : **_T'inquiète, on est tous dingues de Fudou alors qu'il a un caractère de merde. C'est comme ça on n'y peut rien ^^ J'dois dire que pour les étoiles de Mido, je suis pas allée chercher bien loin. Quant au yaoi... bah, on trouvera peut être un jour un moyen d'expliquer à Endou. Je t'ai fait patienter longtemps, mais voilà enfin la suite !

**Les autres, je réponds aux reviews par MP**

**Sur ce…**

* * *

_**3. Suspicion **_

–Kidou…

Il tourne légèrement la tête à l'entente de son nom et il lui semble apercevoir quelqu'un près de la porte. Il reporte rapidement son attention sur son père et les autres hommes autour de la table, tous occupés à manger en échangeant à propos des chiffres de tel établissement ou des querelles entre des gangs X et Y.

–Kidou !

Il jette un autre coup d'œil vers la porte. Il se recule de la table en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer et sort dans le couloir, où il tombe face à un visage bien connu.

–Sakuma ?

–Salut. sourit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

–Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

–Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ces repas protocolaires barbants au point de ne pas m'entendre. Je t'ai appelé dix fois.

Un domestique passe dans le couloir et Kidou fait signe à Sakuma. Mieux vaut aller ailleurs pour discuter. Ils grimpent les étages de l'immense demeure des Kidou jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. Le propriétaire des lieux s'assoit sur son lit.

–Ça faisait quelques temps qu'on n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se voir.

–C'est vrai. reconnaît Sakuma en faisant le tour de la chambre. Mon père ne me prévient jamais lors des réunions du clan. Même aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert par hasard qu'il venait dîner chez toi, alors j'en ai profité.

Kidou sourit en croisant les jambes.

–Et tu as bien fait. Alors, des choses intéressantes de ton côté ?

–Oui. Je suppose que ton père continu d'essayer de faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas mêler directement à tout ça…

Le jeune héritier de la famille Kidou fait un signe de main agacé.

–Encore et toujours oui.

–… je m'en doutais. Je ne suis pas censé être au courant non plus mais bon…

Sakuma fait un clin d'œil complice et enchaîne :

–Il se trame des choses pas très nettes en ce moment, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le clan se réuni ce soir.

L'argenté, qui continu l'observation de la chambre, prend un cadre photo entre ses mains. Dessus, ils sont tous les trois, Kidou, Genda et lui, âgés de huit ou neuf ans, vêtus de kimono de cérémonie.

–Sakuma ?

Il repose le cadre et se retourne vers son ami.

–À ce qu'il paraît, des tueurs seraient arrivés en ville.

–Des tueurs… des pro tu veux dire ?

–Oui.

Sakuma croise les bras, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

–En deux semaines, on a recensé trois morts et autant de disparus. Deux politiques, un chef d'entreprise, deux yakuza des clans voisins et un gars qui trempait dans du trafic de drogue. Une des morts à été classée comme suicide, mais c'est évidemment faux. Quant au disparus, ils se sont littéralement volatilisés. Aucune trace d'eux nulle pas. C'est trop lisse…

Kidou fronce les sourcils.

–C'est ce sont vraiment des tueurs, ça veut dire que quelqu'un a décidé de s'en prendre à la régence de Tokyo. Ça pourrait rapidement virer à une guerre d'ombre.

–Il est possible que ce soit déjà le cas… Kidou ?

–Hum ?

Sakuma vient s'asseoir près de son ami et le fixe sérieusement. Il déteste les lunettes de soleil du jeune homme, ça l'empêche de lire ses yeux. Il tente, mais connaît déjà la réponse :

–Tu ne pourrais pas enlever ces lunettes ?

–Le jour où tu enlèveras ton cache-œil.

La réponse fuse. C'est presque devenu un rituel entre eux. Chaque fois, Sakuma demande à Kidou de retirer ses lunettes. Chaque fois, Kidou lui rétorque qu'il ne le fera que lorsque lui retirera son cache-œil.

Ce cache-œil. Sakuma a baissé la tête, et le fils du chef yakuza détaille le profil de son ami. Avant, il pouvait voir ses deux yeux. Avant. Un jour, Sakuma est arrivé chez lui, après une longue absence, avec ce cache sur l'œil droit. Il n'a jamais voulu dire pourquoi il le porte, ce qui lui est arrivé. Il ne l'a jamais retiré.

–…

–…

Ils restent immobiles et silencieux jusqu'à ce que Sakuma reprenne la parole.

–Tu devras faire attention à tes fréquentations.

Derrière les verres fumés, les yeux aigus de Kidou s'étrécissent. En un instant, il étudie toutes les hypothèses qu'entraîne cette phrase.

–Je suis surveillé ?

–Non. Pas que je sache. Je suis passé à Inazuma l'autre jour et je t'ai aperçu en compagnie de Gouenji Shuuya. Dans ta position, je trouve ça un peu osé…

–Je ne suis pas inconscient. Personne ne sait qui je suis, et je fais attention à tout et à tout le monde. Gouenji n'est pas une menace.

L'argenté lève les yeux – du moins, celui visible – au plafond d'un air agacé.

–Je sais que tu es un génie, mais ne viens pas me dire que ce n'est pas sans risque. Et ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour ça.

–Je n'ai pas dis que c'était sans risque… Et je ne suis pas énervé.

–Tu l'es. Tu m'as l'air fatigué aussi…

–Je le suis… reconnaît le jeune homme en poussant un petit soupir. Ça va faire une semaine que je me prends la tête avec un insupportable individu.

Sakuma hausse les sourcils, curieux d'en savoir davantage. Faire véritablement sortir Kidou de ses gonds est quelque chose d'assez rare pour être raconté.

–End… le capitaine de notre équipe de football a recruté deux nouveaux membres, qui ont été transférés il y a peu de temps. Disons que l'un d'eux est particulièrement agaçant et passe son temps à me provoquer.

–À ce point-là ?

–À ce point-là…

Sakuma sourit, amusé. La personne en question doit être un sacré énergumène.

–Puisqu'on parle de foot, ta présence dans l'équipe nous manque tu sais.

–Désolé. Je viendrais m'entraîner avec vous un de ses jours.

–J'espère bien !

Un léger silence s'installe pendant lequel les deux amis restent perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, puis Sakuma saute à bas du lit d'un geste leste et tend une main à Kidou.

–Il faudrait songer à retourner en bas. Ce n'est pas très correct pour un héritier de la famille Kidou de quitter la table sans prévenir n'est-ce pas ?

Le dit "héritier" pouffe et accepte la main de son ami pour se relever à son tour. Il n'a pas compris la décision de son père de le faire changer d'établissement pour cette nouvelle année, mais n'a bien sûr pas chercher à contester son choix. Ça ne lui pose pas plus de problème de ça, le seul bémol étant qu'il ne peut plus voir aussi souvent ses amis et coéquipiers… enfin, ex-coéquipiers de football. L'amitié qu'il entretient avec Sakuma n'en a cependant pas pâtit et c'est tant mieux. Il aime ces moments de complicité avec son ami, à qui il confie tout depuis leur enfance.

De retour dans les larges couloirs de la demeure Kidou, les deux adolescents se saluent et Sakuma s'éclipse discrètement pendant que Kidou revient prendre place à la table où les yakuza ont attaqué le dessert en parlant avec virulence des récents évènements qu'il vient lui-même d'évoquer avec son ami.

Tout en savourant son parfait au chocolat, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher d'être troublé par les informations… La présence de tueurs à Inazuma ne présage rien de bon…

_Par contre, le gâteau est excellent. _pense-t-il en portant à sa bouche une nouvelle cuillérée de chocolat.

XXX

–Nous recevons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève, je vous demanderai de lui faire bon accueil.

Encore un. C'est ce que pense actuellement Kidou. Les yeux rivés sur la porte comme les autres élèves de sa classe, il attend de voir le nouveau en se demandant si c'est une épidémie et combien vont encore s'échouer dans sa classe. Enfin, au moins, ça ne pourra jamais être pire que Fudou.

Kazemaru lui, s'en moque un peu. Il est fatigué et préférerait être dans son appartement pour dormir. Il n'a jamais travaillé autant en si peu de temps. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y a le club de foot qui lui prend un temps et une énergie monstre, ne serait-ce que pour contrôler ses nerfs face à la bande de dingues qui composent l'équipe. En commençant bien sûr par le capitaine. Endou Mamoru est un grand taré. Un grand taré de foot incroyablement optimiste et beaucoup trop gentil. Il est fascinant.

Tiens, puisqu'on parle de fascination.

Le nouvel élève vient d'arriver. Et pour le moment, chacun se demande pourquoi il n'est pas en école de mannequinat. Grand, silhouette élancée, avec des cheveux d'une longueur peu commune pour un garçon, d'un blond pâle, et deux saphirs à la place des yeux.

Bon sang, qui est ce Dieu ? **(1)**

–Je m'appelle Afuro Terumi, j'ai 17 ans et j'arrive de Corée. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Et un sourire éclatant qui met toute la classe dans sa poche en un instant. À deux exceptions près.

Le professeur lui désigne une table vide à côté de Kazemaru et Afuro s'y rend d'une démarche flottante pendant que les filles gloussent sur son passage. Le cours commence et Afuro adresse un sourire amical à Kazemaru qui le dévisage d'un œil critique.

–Certains ont l'air d'être doté d'un nombre limité de neurones ici, non ?

Le bleuté cligne des yeux, un instant surpris. Ce n'est généralement pas le type de phrase que l'on dit pour engager une première conversation. Ça a le mérite de faire tomber les réserves du jeune homme.

–Bienvenu à Inazuma ! lance-t-il avec ironie.

–Afuro Terumi. sourit de nouveau le blond.

–Kazemaru Ichirouta. répond-il en lui serrant la main à travers l'allée qui sépare leurs deux tables.

XXX

Le _« Bordel de merde ! »_ qui fuse soudainement résonne dans tout l'appartement, de même que la porte qui claque violemment contre le mur lorsqu'elle s'ouvre à la volée. Fudou, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon noir, hurle encore une bonne flopée d'insultes en découvrant que Kazemaru n'est pas là et se retient de balancer son téléphone par terre de dépit. 11h26. Mais pourquoi ce crétin ne l'a pas réveillé ?! Il est forcé d'arrêter ses gesticulations en sentant des points douloureux çà et là sur tout son corps. Bon sang, la voiture sur laquelle il est tombé hier soir en sautant du toit avait la carrosserie plus dure que du béton. Il a des bleus et des courbatures partout.

Un peu calmé par la douleur, il repère sur la table un papier portant l'écriture de son abruti de colocataire.

_Je te préviens, si tu veux t'énerver, ne t'en prends pas à moi. Je t'ai laissé dormir parce que vu ton état, ça me faisait pitié de te réveiller pour aller en cours. Mais la prochaine fois, essaye de sonner avant de s'évanouir sur le palier. Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu peux être lourd. Tu n'avais pas de blessures sérieuses, j'ai désinfecté une ou deux plaies et il y a ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour les beaux hématomes que tu t'es récoltés sur tout le corps. J'espère que tu n'as pas fais de conneries. _

_Au fait, si tu as le temps, passe au bar, apparemment, ils ont des info intéressantes._

–Tch ! J't'ai rien demandé… marmonne-t-il en froissant le mot avant de le jeter.

De mauvaise humeur, il se rend dans la salle de bain et fouille jusqu'à trouver des anti-douleurs. Il jette un œil vague aux diverses marques de blessures sur son corps avant de soupirer et d'aller s'habiller.

Dix minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un slim noir et d'un tee-shirt fushia, il enfile une paire de basket et sa veste en cuir, prend ensuite son portable et les clés de l'appartement, et après s'être assuré d'un geste machinal de la présence de son arme à ses côtés, il sort dans la rue en direction d'un endroit bien connu.

Il prend le métro jusqu'à Shinbashi **(2)** et s'enfonce dans les rues quasiment désertes à cette heure de la journée. Au sud du quartier, avant d'arriver à celui des affaires et des hôtesses chics, il s'oriente sans hésitation parmi les ruelles silencieuses où des dizaines de bars reprendront vie à la tombée de la nuit. Il est une heure de l'après-midi passée quand il s'arrête finalement face à la devanture d'un établissement en apparence un peu délabré, comme tous les autres, et qui porte le nom de "Urabe no Onna".

Malgré le calme qui règne et le peu de manifestation de vie à l'intérieur, Fudou fait coulisser sans hésiter le shôji **(3)** de l'entrée.

–Oï ! Mama-san ! clame-t-il en entrant.

–Et mais si c'est pas Fudou ! Ça faisait longtemps que t'étais pas venu te perdre ici tiens !

–Rika. grimace le garçon en reconnaissant la jeune fille devant lui. J'vois que t'es toujours aussi moche tête de morue.

–Raahh ! Espèce de goujat ! Crétin ! Si c'est juste pour me dire ça, tu peux dégager tout de suite pauvre débile !

Et elle continue d'insulter Fudou qui ricane, mains dans les poches, en évitant de temps à autre un cendrier ou un verre qui traverse la pièce.

–Rika ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu essaye de tuer mes clients ! rugit une voix de femme sortant de la porte de service derrière le comptoir.

Une femme à forte poitrine se plante soudain entre les deux jeunes gens, les deux mains sur ses hanches couvertes par un tablier où est dessiné un poulpe. Elle fusille Rika du regard et la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se met à bouder en marmonnant que ce n'est pas elle qui a commencé.

–Salut mon tout beau. fait la femme en se tournant vers Fudou. Tu viens à la pêche aux info ? Tu devrais pas être en cours à cette heure-là ?

–J'te demande pourquoi ta fille va jamais en cours ? rétorque le garçon en grimaçant en direction de Rika qui lui tire la langue de façon très mature.

–Eh ben ! Je vois que tu es encore de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. soupire la patronne. Allez viens, j'ai un tas de truc pour vous.

Le tueur la suit dans l'arrière boutique après avoir envoyé un message à Kazemaru.

_#Suis chez Mama-san. Munitions ?#_

Le sous-sol de l'arrière boutique de l'Urabe no Onna est digne des films d'action. Dans une armoire, des cartons remplis d'armes diverses et variées un meuble dont les tiroirs sont pleins de munitions un bureau sur lequel un imposant nombre de dossiers traînent.

–Alors ? demande Fudou en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

–J'ai quelque trucs au sujet d'Interpol. Et aussi, faites gaffe mes mignons, vous êtes en danger.

Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil, interrogateur, mais détache son regard de la patronne pour jeter un œil à son portable. L'autre crétin a répondu.

_#Oui, 9mm pb et 22 Long rifle. Elle a le nv fusil ?#_

–En danger ? répète le tueur en rangeant son appareil.

–D'autres tueurs arrivent en ville. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de se préparer à Tokyo, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec vos petits jobs habituels. Le simple fait que vous ayez été introduits dans un lycée dit déjà bien des choses.

–Tch ! Si on savait déjà _pourquoi _on a dû entrer dans ce foutu bahut, ça nous aiderait.

La patronne rit. Chaque fois c'est pareil. Que ce soit Fudou ou Kazemaru, il arrive toujours un moment où les deux garçons commencent à se plaindre de leur boss qui ne leur dit jamais rien et "je ne suis pas une marionnette !" par ci, et "pour qui il se prend !" par là. Toujours une critique à faire. Cela dit, elle les comprend. À chaque fois, elle a un pincement au cœur en voyant ces deux gosses débarquer. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont. Des gosses à qui on a mis une arme entre les mains. Liens coupés avec leurs familles, si tant est qu'ils en aient encore pauvreté confrontés à la violence acceptant le job du premier mec qui passe… et voilà ce que ça donne. Même si elle est une des meilleures informatrices de la ville et que son boulot lui rapporte bien, elle espère vraiment que Rika s'éloignera de ce monde là. Parce dans cet univers, on grandit trop vite, et on meurt trop tôt.

Elle laisse Fudou râler sur tout ce qu'on ne lui dit pas, puis l'informe de ce qu'elle sait au sujet des nouveaux tueurs et d'Interpol. Elle passe aussi en revu les agissements de quelques clans yakuza et lui indique les lieux de patrouille de la police de ces derniers jours. Pour finir, le tueur lui réclame des munitions pour les armes de Kazemaru.

–Tiens, j'ai mis tout ce qu'il lui faut. Et son nouveau jouet est arrivé. Un petit bijou de précision à ce qu'il paraît.

–C'est presque inutile vu la précision de Kazemaru. intervient Rika qui s'active au-dessus d'eux, dans l'arrière boutique.

–C'est bien la seule chose qu'il sait faire. persifle Fudou tout en sachant très bien que c'est faux.

Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il sait que son colocataire est doué. Faire parti des meilleurs snipers de l'organisation à seulement seize ans n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Le bleuté est d'une telle persévérance et d'une telle dureté envers lui-même que même si un job paraît suicidaire et d'une difficulté trop élevée il se donnera toujours à fond dans son travail. Il ne laisse jamais rien inachevé.

–Ouais, ouais. Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, paye donc et fiche le camp d'ici, j'ai du boulot.

–Tch !

En sortant du bar, allégé d'une certaine somme et transportant dans un étui de guitare ce qu'il a récupéré pour Kazemaru, Fudou prend la direction du métro une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci pour se diriger au cœur du quartier des affaires. Le boss lui doit sa paye, et de toute façon, il y a des choses à mettre au point. Comme par exemple pourquoi sa cible d'hier soir était surveillée et protégée par un autre tueur pro…

XXX

Les deux lycéens descendent d'un pas rapide les escaliers jusqu'aux casiers à chaussures, leurs sacs battants contre leurs flancs.

–Et donc, où est-ce que tu habites ?

–Shinagawa**.(4)** Mais je ne rentre pas tout de suite, j'ai un entraînement.

Afuro fixe Kazemaru. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Depuis le début de la journée, dès qu'un sujet concerne la vie du bleuté, ses réponses sont floues et il détourne la conversation. Bien sûr, certaines personnes le font inconsciemment, ou d'autres parce qu'elles jugent qu'on ne parle pas de soi à la première personne qui passe. Mais quelque chose souffle à Afuro que Kazemaru est suffisamment intelligent pour dépasser ce stade-là.

–Un entraînement de quoi ? enchaîne-t-il cependant d'un air naturel.

–Football. soupire son camarade.

Le blond hausse un sourcil devant l'air pas franchement ravi de Kazemaru mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

–Je peux t'accompagner ?

–À tes risques et périls…

Ils se rendent donc tous deux jusqu'au terrain de foot, Kazemaru restant obstinément muet face aux questions d'Afuro sur le pourquoi de sa phrase. Le bleuté sourit le nouveau s'apercevra bien vite de ce qu'il veut dire.

L'étincelle moqueuse dans les yeux légèrement ambrés disparaît soudainement. Afuro est méfiant. Il mesure chacun de ses gestes ou paroles, observe tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Ils ont passé la journée ensemble et le tueur l'a bien remarqué. Afuro a un comportement inhabituel net trop calculé pour être normal.

Aucun des deux lycéens ne montre cependant à l'autre ses doutes et ils continuent de parler de choses banales jusqu'au terrain de foot.

Là, l'ambiance est joyeuse comme d'habitude. L'équipe au complet s'échauffe sur la pelouse et Kazemaru qui n'est arrivé que depuis une semaine, est accueilli comme un vieil ami par tout le monde et Afuro, qui est resté à ses côtés devient très vite le centre d'attentions. Kazemaru arbore une ombre de sourire devant le blond qui recule littéralement sous les assauts de questions.

Près des cages de but, Kidou, Endou et Gouenji, malgré l'agitation qu'a provoqué l'arrivée des deux garçons, sont trop absorbés par leur discussion pour leur prêter attention.

–Alors à votre avis ?

–Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

–Hein ? Mais pourquoi Kidou ?

Le jeune stratège secoue la tête.

–L'Académie Aleia est très renommée et puissante à Tokyo. Leur demande coïncide avec la date de leurs Portes Ouvertes. Ils auraient pu choisir n'importe quelle équipe cotée. En choisissant Raimon, ils veulent s'assurer une victoire facile et faire bonne impression face aux gens qu'ils accueilleront.

–N'importe quoi ! s'indigne Endou. Victoire facile ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?

Kidou soupire profondément tandis que Gouenji pose une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine pour le calmer.

–Endou, ce que Kidou veut dire, c'est que notre équipe n'a pas le niveau de Aleia pour le moment et qu'accepter leur match reviendrait à perdre encore plus de crédit aux yeux des gens avec une défaite.

–Mais qui parle de défaite ? s'enflamme le gardien en levant le poing au ciel. On va accepter ce défi de l'Académie Aleia, s'entraîner dur et perfectionner nos super-techniques, et ensuite on gagnera !

Ses deux amis échangent un regard – exaspéré pour Kidou, amusé pour Gouenji. Faire changer Endou d'avis quand il est question de football, d'entraînement et de force mentale est perdu d'avance.

–On va leur montrer qu'on est les meilleurs !

–Pour ça, il faudrait peut-être commencer l'entraînement. le coupe Kidou d'un air sévère, renforcé par la présence de ses lunettes qui masquent son regard.

Il paraît qu'il est rabat-joie. Lui dirait réaliste. Mais de toute façon, face à Endou, ça ne sert jamais à rien puisqu'il prend tout positivement.

–Kazemaru est arrivé. signale soudain Gouenji.

Les trois amis, s'apercevant enfin de la présence du jeune homme, arrêtent leur discussion, d'autant plus rapidement qu'Endou fonce vers Kazemaru comme un bolide

–Kazemaruuuuu ! Il est où Fudou ? Il n'était pas en cours ce matin…

Le bleuté à un mouvement de recule devant l'arrivée brutale du capitaine et ferme les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les fixer de nouveau sur le soleil ambulant en face de lui.

–Il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué. Il est resté chez lui pour dormir.

Devant la bouille déçue d'Endou, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire d'un air désolé. Il ne va pas non plus lui dire que Fudou avait un boulot la nuit dernière et qu'il l'a retrouvé inconscient sur le paillasson de l'appartement, couvert de sang et d'hématomes… Mais très vite, le visage d'Endou devient pensif. Depuis une petite semaine que Kazemaru le connaît, il s'est aperçu que le gardien de l'équipe comprend beaucoup de choses plus vite et plus justement que la majorité des autres. Il garde sans cesse son grand sourire, mais ses yeux brillants semblent tout voir, même à travers l'âme. Le bleuté a, quelques jours auparavant alors que Fudou ne traînait pas dans le coin, échangé deux trois mots avec Kidou, qui s'est avéré être une personne très intéressante. Le sujet a tout naturellement dérivé vers Endou et le stratège et génie de l'équipe lui a expliqué à quel point le capitaine tient à ses amis et que c'est de là que vient sa force.

C'est tout à son honneur, bien que Kazemaru ait un peu de mal à comprendre en quoi l'amitié peut être une force… Ce qu'il sait en revanche, c'est que moins Endou se préoccupera de Fudou et lui, mieux ça sera, pour tout le monde. Aussi décide-t-il de dévier la conversation avant qu'Endou ne pose davantage de questions.

–Au fait, je suis venu avec quelqu'un. dit-il en faisant signe à Afuro d'approcher.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, le blond se défait des membres de l'équipe qui continuent leur interrogatoire, et rejoint Kazemaru.

–Bonjour. salua-t-il. Afuro Terumi, transféré aujourd'hui.

–Tu veux rejoindre le club ? s'enquiert directement Endou.

–Heu… j'accompagne simplement Kazemaru en réalité.

Sa justification ne l'empêche cependant pas de se retrouver un quart d'heure plus tard sur le terrain de football avec sur le dos le maillot de l'équipe, sous le regard affligé de Kazemaru.

Les garçons se sont divisés en deux équipes pour faire un match d'entraînement. Gouenji, qui est dans la même équipe qu'Afuro, vient à sa rencontre.

–J'espère qu'on ne te force pas trop… soupire-t-il. Tu as déjà joué ?

Le blond lui envoie un sourire presque arrogant en répondant :

–Avant de venir ici, j'étais capitaine de ma propre équipe. Alors ne t'en fais pas, je sais me débrouiller, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de faire l'entraînement avec vous, au contraire.

Gouenji se contente d'un hochement de tête, bien qu'agréablement surpris de savoir que le jeune homme aime ce sport puis le coup d'envoi est donné.

Au bout de quelques instant seulement, la balle arrive dans les pieds d'Afuro et un sourire étire ses lèvres."Reste discret" lui a-t-on dit. Jouer au foot ne menace en rien sa couverture, c'est même au contraire un signe d'intégration normal. Alors puisque c'est une des rares choses qu'il peut faire sans mentir, autant en profiter. Il déploie sa longue silhouette et devance ses équipiers rapidement en évitant les attaquants adverses. Il est entraîné. Il est le plus rapide, le plus tactique, le plus fort il n'a aucun doute là-dessus. Aucun membre de Raimon ne fait le poids, il en est sûr, pas même Gouenji qui le suit pourtant de très près.

Kazemaru est quasiment immobile. Il ne voit pas l'intérêt de se donner à fond puisque faire parti du club n'est pas réellement un choix, seulement une contrainte. Il s'investit déjà suffisamment comme ça dans son boulot, il ne va pas non plus se fatiguer à courir après un ballon même s'il en a les capacités.

Kidou surveille le bleuté du coin de l'œil. Il n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer pourquoi ce sentiment dérangeant de passer à côté de quelque chose subsiste depuis une semaine qu'il a fait connaissance de Kazemaru et Fudou. Mais il a apprit à se fier à son instinct, alors il préfère garder un œil sur les deux… il ne sait même pas comment les qualifier. Ils sont souvent ensemble et pourtant ne semblent pas se supporter. Comment deux personnes se connaissant peuvent-elle se retrouver transférées par hasard le même jour dans le même établissement ? Il y a quelque chose qui le dépasse pour l'instant.

Le stratège laisse un soupir agacé franchir ses lèvres avant de reporter son regard sur le jeu autour de lui. Il reste immobile lorsqu'Afuro passe à quelques centimètres de lui, l'air amusé et le ballon dans les pieds, donnant tout ce qu'il a pour traverser le terrain et feinter les autres joueurs. Un sourire satisfait naît sur le visage de Kidou. Le jeu du blond est excellent.

Kazemaru de son côté, est surpris. Le comportement du blond est bien loin de la réserve dont il a fait preuve tout au long de la journée. Il se fige soudain en croisant les yeux rouge rubis du jeune homme Afuro le défit.

L'espion le dévisage il veut le mettre à l'épreuve. Une petite voix lui souffle que Kazemaru n'est pas un simple lycéen. Et depuis le temps, il a prit l'habitude d'écouter cette petite voix, qui a rarement tord.

Le bleuté hésite moins d'une seconde. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui prend, mais il a envie de se mesurer à Afuro, dont le regard arrogant l'agace un peu.

Et il s'élance, plus rapide que quiconque, se retrouve face à Afuro et tente de lui prendre la balle. Le blond est un instant déconcerté par la vitesse de Kazemaru, mais son sourire devient féroce tandis qu'il contre l'attaque de son adversaire. Pendant un moment, les deux jeunes hommes se livrent un duel acharné, touchant la balle, la prenant à l'autre puis la perdant de nouveau, sans parvenir à se défaire l'un de l'autre, leurs épaules se touchant, leurs jambes s'emmêlant, se retrouvant parfois presque l'un contre l'autre.

Ils ont tous deux oubliés où ils se trouvent et les personnes qui les observent. Dans ses cages, Endou les regarde avec un large sourire d'enfant ravi. Kidou et Gouenji échangent un petit signe de tête rien à dire, les nouveaux élèves sortent vraiment de l'ordinaire. Kidou, derrière ses lunettes, analyse chaque mouvement des deux joueurs. Ils ont des réflexes et une adresse bien plus élevés que la moyenne, bien trop pour provenir d'un entraînement normal.

Un rictus apparaît sur son visage et il décide de s'en mêler. Afuro et Kazemaru, trop occupés à se chercher l'un l'autre, ne voient pas le stratège arriver et leur subtiliser la balle en un rien de temps.

–Gouenji !

L'attaquant récupère la balle que son coéquipier vient de lui envoyer et court vers les buts.

–Endou !

–Je t'attends !

Le tir de Gouenji est comme d'habitude d'une puissance incroyable et Endou qui bloque la balle sent ses talons s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il finit à genoux, mais le ballon n'est pas parvenu jusqu'aux filets. Il se redresse tout sourire et brandit la balle au-dessus de sa tête.

–Super tir Gouenji ! Les gars, vous aussi, vous avez été hallucinants !

Le gardien se rue vers les deux garçons aux cheveux longs en les félicitant. Afuro rit avec retenue sous les compliments que les défenseurs, qui se sont aussi approchés, ne cessent de leur adresser. Kazemaru lui, est pétrifié.

Kidou le regarde intensément.

Il a gaffé.

_Merde !_ pense-t-il. _C'est pas vrai, quel idiot…_

Il a dévoilé ses capacités. Logiquement, il pourrait s'en sortir, mais Kidou a plus de discernement que n'importe qui. Si jamais il commence à se méfier…

Il tente de garder un air dégager tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Comment disperser les soupçons ? Comment expliquer d'où viennent ses capaci… une minute…

Le bleuté coule un regard vers Afuro. Le tueur doit sa force, sa rapidité et sa précision à ses entraînements et à sa formation pour les missions qui lui sont assignées, et Dieu sait à quel point les instructeurs étaient stricts. Mais alors, comment Afuro peut-il lui tenir tête ? Un entraînement de football normal ne permet pas une telle chose. Le blond qui se sent observé, le regard à son tour et une nouvelle fois, lui adresse ce sourire un peu arrogant. Sûr de lui.

Gouenji se rapproche de Kidou.

–Inattendu pas vrai ?

–C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… murmure pensivement le lycéen aux dreadlocks. Il faut croire qu'Inazuma attire des gens plutôt surprenants…

S'en suit un long regard entre les deux garçons.

–À ce propos Kidou…

Mais Gouenji n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un « Yattaaaaaa ! » **(5)** poussé par Endou leur indique qu'Afuro, sous la demande insistante des membres de l'équipe, vient d'accepter de rejoindre le club.

Après ça, l'entraînement reprend jusqu'à six heures du soir. Kazemaru est le premier à filer, prétextant que ses parents l'attendent. Tous s'en vont au fur et à mesure, Afuro se volatilise sans que personne ne puisse dire où il est parti, et comme d'habitude ne restent plus qu'Endou, Kidou et Gouenji.

–L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était extra ! s'exclame le capitaine en levant les bras vers le ciel, l'air pleinement satisfait.

Les garçons finissent de ranger leurs affaires puis se dirigent vers la sortie du lycée. Kidou a prit soin aujourd'hui de s'assurer que personne ne l'attend devant la grille. Endou, qui se ballade toujours avec son propre ballon de foot, le fait tourner entre ses doigts avant d'ajouter :

–Alors, on l'accepte ce défi de l'Aleia ?

Ses deux amis échangent un regard et sourient.

–C'est toi le capitaine… dit Gouenji en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché.

Dans l'immense regard noisette d'Endou, une flamme s'allume lorsqu'il clame en se tournant vers es deux amis :

–Alors c'est décidé ! La semaine prochaine, on ira décrocher la victoire à l'Académie Aleia, quoi qu'il en coûte !

Il cherche l'approbation tour à tour dans les yeux de Gouenji et Kidou. Le premier lui sourit affectueusement, avec cette douce étincelle dans les yeux le second croise les bras, égal à lui-même, sans rien laisser paraître. Quoique, en y regardant de très près, on peut presque distinguer une ombre de sourire.

–Au fait Gouenji, tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose pendant l'entraînement ? se souvient subitement le génie.

Le blond essaye de se remémorer, mais finalement secoue la tête.

–Non, je ne sais plus. Rien d'important sans doute.

Il attend que Kidou passe devant lui avec Endou pour froncer les sourcils. Il va bien falloir qu'il lui parle…

Endou, particulièrement de bonne humeur, donne une tape sur l'épaule du stratège de l'équipe.

–Bon ! Kidou, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allez au Rai-rai-ken tous les trois ! Des nouilles, ça vous dit ?

–C'est toi la nouille. souffle le fils de yakuza en roulant des yeux derrière les verres fumés de ses lunettes.

–Tu as dis quelque chose ?

–Non, rien. C'est une bonne idée. Gouenji ?

–Ça me va aussi.

–Ouais ! Allons manger des nouilles !

Le jeune homme continue de s'égosiller en pressant le pas vers leur restaurant de nouilles favori, sous le regard amusé de ses deux amis, qui prennent le temps de savourer ce moment d'insouciance.

XXX

La nuit est tombée sur Tokyo, et la ville brille sous les néons des magasins et restaurants, les phares des voitures, et les éclairages des rues. Un vent léger s'est levé et fait bruisser la bâche qu recouvre un immeuble en rénovation. Tout est calme dans le quartier d'Inazuma. Presque…

–Ma faute ? Comment ça MA faute ?

–Parfaitement, c'est toi qui as foiré !

–Je n'ai rien foiré ! Tu le savais peut être toi, qu'il y avait un pro pour tuer notre client ?

–Peu importe ! C'est pas ça le problème, tu l'as laissé s'enfuir !

–T'avais qu'à le retenir !

–Tu m'emmerde, je vais vraiment finir par te frapper !

–Si ça ne dépendait que de moi…

–Ça suffit vous deux. Je dois vous rappeler que nous sommes dans un immeuble désaffecté interdit au public ? Je vous prierai pour une fois de vous taire.

–Quoi ? Non mais c'est qui…

–C'est un _ordre _Lieutenant.

La voix est dure, froide, et ne souffre aucune réplique. Deux orbes rouges se fixent sur les silhouettes qui finissent de descendre les escaliers de l'immeuble en silence, sans pour autant cesser de s'envoyer des regards provocants.

–Sérieux, captain, arrête d'être aussi coincé. lance un des deux querelleurs au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui les attend au pieds des escaliers.

–Mistorene Callus… gronde le dit "captain" en le fusillant du regard.

–Tiens, tu ne m'appelle plus Lieutenant ? le nargue le jeune homme en enroulant d'un geste lent sa longue tresse vert d'eau autour des doigts de sa main libre, l'autre tenant une valise sombre.

–Ton manque de discipline est une offense. martèle son supérieur le visage toujours impassible.

–Laisse tomber Badarp, tu sais comment il est ! s'esclaffe le troisième garçon, un brun avec des reflets bleu marine dans les cheveux et du maquillage étrange sous les yeux.

Les yeux de Badarp se tournent automatiquement vers lui et il siffle.

–La remarque sur la discipline est aussi valable pour toi Esca…

Le jeune homme grimace alors que Mistorene lui tire la langue comme un enfant.

–Allons-y. ordonne Badarp en soulevant la bâche qui recouvre bâtiment pour en sortir.

–N'empêche, fait remarquer Mistorene comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire sermonner un instant auparavant, cet immeuble est un super poste. On a une vue géniale, très dégagée.

Les silhouettes des jeunes hommes s'évanouissent dans la nuit, avec au bout de leurs bras les valises contenants leurs fusils.

Dans une rue adjacente, un homme, la tête transpercée par une unique balle, gît sur le sol.

* * *

**(1) : **À vrai dire, le terme m'a parut approprié… une pensée pour ma sœur qui l'autre jour, quand j'ai dit : "Un ange passe…" s'est écroulée de rire en hurlant : "Aphrodi !"…

**(2) : **Shinbashi est un quartier du centre de Tokyo. Vieux quartier d'affaire, la nuit tout autour, des bars s'ouvrent et les rues s'animent.

**(3) : **Les shojis sont les portes coulissantes en papier de riz qu'on trouve généralement dans les maisons ou restaurants traditionnels.

** (4) : **Shinagawa est un arrondissement de Tokyo, au sud.

**(5) : **Le "Yattaaaaa !" hurlé par Endou (si c'était la VF, on aurait pu le traduire par son éternel "Youhou !") est une exclamation japonaise utilisée un peu n'importe comment. Equivalent de "Ouais !", "Génial !", "Hourra" et autres trucs du genre…

* * *

**Luunaa :** Après relecture, j'ai remarqué que Kidou était très présent dans ce troisième chapitre…

**Sakuma :** Ce qui, entre autre, me permet enfin une apparition.

**Fudou *sarcastique* :** On s'en serait passé !

**Sakuma :** Je ne t'ai rien demandé Fudou !

**Afuro :** Puisqu'on parle de Kidou…

**Kidou :** Un problème ?

**Afuro *sourire machiavélique* :** Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les pâtisseries…

**Endou :** QUOI ? Kidou a eu du gâteau pendant le tournage et pas moi ?

**Gouenji _/vient le réconforter avec un paquet de bonbons/_ :** J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est que cette manie depuis le chapitre 2, de faire un mort à chaque fois…

**Luunaa :** Ben, faut bien que les pauvres petits tueurs aient de quoi s'occuper.

**Badarp :** Je vous suis reconnaissant de nous avoir fait apparaître dans ce chapitre, mais le "pauvres petits" ne me semble pas de mise…

**Mistorene : **Ouais, on s'éclate trop !

**Kazemaru *fatigué* :** …. dit-il alors qu'il vient de tuer quelqu'un…


	4. Embrouilles

**Je suis de retour ! (je serais tentée de rajouter : "parce qu'apparemment j'étais partie"... je regarde trop Inabrégé)**

**Et oui, voici enfin -Enfin !- le 4ème chapitre de Pull the Trigger. J'avoue que j'ai galéré pour certaines parties... mais c'est bouclé (depuis hier soir, minuit en fait) et je publie. En espérant que vous aimerez cette fois aussi !**

**J'en profite pour remercier mes nombreux revieweurs qui sont de plus en plus dingues ! Je vous adore, vous avez le don de me booster ! (Et je réponds par MP comme d'hab ^^)**

**Enfin, je fais faire encore une fois un point sur les noms japonais des perso apparus dans les chapitres 3 et 4 (pour les deux premiers, je ne le referai pas, si vous avez des doutes, allez voir les liste) et les correspondances européennes, mais à la fin, parce que sinon ça gâche la surprise quand de nouveau perso entrent en piste !**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**4. Embrouilles**_

Elle prend soin de suspendre son uniforme et fouille dans sons armoire, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, à la recherche d'une tenue moins formelle. Elle choisit une jupe plissée gris, un petit chemisier vert anis et un gilet beige, vérifie le contenu de son sac à main et passe la sangle de son appareil photo autour de son cou. Elle sort de chez elle et lève la tête vers le ciel bleu. C'est un après-midi de printemps, doux et ensoleillé, et Haruna se dirige vers un des quartiers chic, où elle a repéré des endroits sublimes pour faire de la photographie.

Après avoir pris le bus et marché un peu, elle dépasse des immeubles high-tech et s'oriente sans hésiter dans les rues bruyantes. Elle se retrouve finalement dans un quartier plus calme, où la pelouse est verdoyante et les arbres bourgeonnent. Elle ralentit l'allure, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de la nature, si rare dans cette ville polluée. Mais sa bonne humeur est de courte durée lorsqu'elle passe devant l'imposant portail de l'Académie privée Aleia. Automatiquement, une moue dédaigneuse s'affiche sur son joli visage.

À l'entrée de la propriété entourée par un haut mur de pierres, trois garçons en uniformes – deux aux cheveux rouges, le dernier à la chevelure blanche – discutent d'un air détendu. Haruna accélère le pas en passant à leur hauteur. Elle n'aime pas ce lycée et ses élèves. Alors oui, il est vrai que la réputation de l'établissement et le niveau des étudiants ne sont pas usurpés, mais ce n'est certainement pas la jalousie qui lui fait ressentir ça. Son lycée est certes plus modeste, mais les gens y sont agréables. Car elle ne supporte pas la suffisance qu'affichent sans cesse, en toutes circonstances, les élèves d'Aleia. Elle déteste la façon qu'ils ont de se croire supérieurs, de ne jamais douter de leur réussite, de blesser les autres.

Elle se dépêche de continuer son chemin jusqu'au jardin public d'Hibiya **(1)**. L'endroit est désert, très bien entretenu, c'est un paradis miniature. La jeune fille prend le temps d'admirer les lieux, allume son appareil photo et cherche de quoi faire de beaux clichés.

Mais il s'avère que le parc n'est pas si vide que ça, puisqu'elle découvre bientôt un jeune homme assit sur un banc, perdu dans la lecture du livre qu'il tient entre ses mains. Ses longs cheveux noirs attachés sur le haut de son crâne retombent dans son dos courbé. Lorsqu'il se rend compte de la présence étrangère, il lève la tête et ferme son ouvrage d'un geste brusque. Il se met debout sans lâcher Haruna des yeux et elle note alors qu'il arbore l'uniforme gris d'Aleia. Le garçon la snobe magnifiquement et part. Et la demoiselle, qui a le sang chaud, doit se faire violence pour ne pas l'arrêter et lui toucher deux mots sur la politesse. Au lieu de ça, elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de photographier le banc vide.

Le lycéen d'Aleia entend vaguement le bruit d'un flash. Une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre tenant son livre, il rejoint lentement l'Académie. Devant la grille, il croise les trois favoris.

Nagumo, Suzuno et Kiyama. Depuis l'année précédente, tous les trois se livrent un combat acharné pour la place du meilleur étudiant. D'autant plus cette année, après l'annonce de Kira Seigourou, le fondateur de l'école, promettant la succession de son empire économique au meilleur de tous. Cela dit, ce n'est pas rare de voir les trois rivaux ensembles, lancés dans des discussions calmes en apparence, mais cachant toujours une tension effrayante.

–Saginuma.

Le ton glacial employé est celui très caractéristique de Suzuno Fuusuke, l'impassible. Il a actuellement une sucette dans la bouche et passe machinalement les doigts dans ses cheveux blancs, ses deux orbes bleues fixées sur le jeune homme qu'il vient d'appeler.

Saginuma soupire discrètement, sort la main de sa poche et se dirige vers le trio. Si Suzuno et Kiyama le regardent arriver d'un air neutre, Nagumo lui, sourit arrogamment, jouant avec un briquet. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui engage la conversation.

–On te voit souvent discuter avec Kira Hitomiko ces derniers temps… qu'est ce que vous magouillez ?

Le brun hausse un sourcil. Son regard dévie instinctivement vers Kiyama, dont il croise les yeux verts de gris. Il détourne les siens, mal à l'aise.

–Je ne la vois pas plus que d'autres. élude-t-il.

Nagumo fronce les sourcils mais d'un signe discret, l'autre garçon aux cheveux rouges lui intime de se taire. Il grince des dents, supportant peu le ton faussement poli de Saginuma, mais s'exécute.

–Plus important. fait Kiyama en s'adressant au brun, la voix et le visage toujours neutres. Je cherche Midorikawa, tu l'as vu ?

–Il est retourné dans sa chambre tout de suite après les cours.

–Dans sa chambre ? Avec le beau temps qu'il y a ?

Saginuma hausse les épaules. Il connaît comme tout le monde la complicité qui unit Kiyama à Midorikawa, mais il trouve parfois que le favori est un peu trop… possessif envers l'autre.

–Il disait être fatigué.

Il ne comprend pas d'où vient la lueur amusée dans les yeux hypnotiques jusqu'à ce que Suzuno soupire :

–À force de venir le trouver à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, et surtout de la nuit, non seulement vous risquez de vous attirer des ennuis, mais en plus, en t'écoutant parler de tes problèmes, il va mourir d'épuisement ou de dépression.

Kiyama balaie ces paroles d'un geste agacé de la main.

–J'ai besoin de peu d'heures de sommeil et quand je suis réveillé, je m'ennuis. Alors à moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à ce que je vienne dans ta chambre la nuit à la place, mêle-toi de tes affai… oh…

Et tandis qu'il s'arrête subitement, Nagumo explose de rire. Suzuno jette un regard glacial aux deux têtes rouges et Kiyama ajoute sur un ton malicieux :

–Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Lui ne rit pas, mais semble clairement amusé par quelque chose qui échappe à Saginuma. Voyant que les favoris ne prêtent plus attention à lui, le jeune homme décide de s'éloigner. Il faut qu'il voie Hitomiko.

XXX

Kazemaru est détourné de la télévision par la sonnerie d'un portable. Constatant que ce n'est pas le sien, il repose son regard sur l'écran où la présentatrice du journal parle d'une bande de voyous mise hors d'état de nuire par un clan yakuza, mais un cri s'élève :

–Oh, Kazemaru, répond !

–C'est ton téléphone pas le mien. rétorque l'intéressé sans hausser la voix.

Un bruit métallique retentit dans la cuisine, suivit d'un _« Putain de couvercle à la con ! »_ et de pas mal d'agitation avant d'entendre de nouveau la douce et mélodieuse voix de Fudou.

–Kazemaru !

–C'est bon, c'est bon !

Le bleuté se lève péniblement et va jusqu'à la petite cuisine de leur appartement où son colocataire manie une poêle contenant du poisson frit d'une main, coupant de l'autre un concombre en tranches, pendant que le riz cuit.** (2)** Le regard turquoise dispense en un instant Kazemaru de tout commentaire et ce dernier se saisit du téléphone qui sonne furieusement sur la table.

–Allô ?

_« Raven ? »_

–Oui. Fudou est… occupé.

_« Vous êtes seul ? »_

–À l'appartement, oui.

Kazemaru cherche le regard de Fudou qui écoute en continuant de cuisiner. Il demande à voix basse ce qu'il y a et le jeune homme au cheveux longs, en mettant le haut-parleur sur la demande de son interlocuteur au téléphone, fronce les sourcils, surpris par le ton presque agressif de leur boss.

_« Bien, écoutez tous les deux. Mohikan, tu es venu il y a deux jours pour avoir _"des explications claires, merde !"_ si je me souviens de tes mots. »_

–Tch…

Les deux tueurs se regardent. Fudou a laissé tomber la cuisine. Connaissant le patron, ils savent qu'il n'appelle jamais sans raison. Peut-être vont-ils enfin avoir des réponses à leurs questions.

Deux jours auparavant, après l'arrivée d'Afuro Terumi et l'entraînement de football qui risquait d'avoir des répercussions catastrophiques, Kazemaru était rentré à l'appartement sans cesser de maudire son manque de vigilance. Fudou était arrivé une demi-heure après lui, agacé, de mauvaise humeur et épuisé à cause de ses récentes blessures. Il lui avait presque envoyé l'étui contenant son nouveau fusil dans la tête et s'était affalé dans le canapé en affirmant qu'il allait finir par tuer leur employeur. Après avoir fait un résumé des info données par Mama-san, il avait expliqué être passé voir le boss, racontant au passage son altercation de la veille avec un autre pro. Il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse et avait failli fait un massacre. Et voilà que le patron rappelait.

_« Vous avez un contrat important. »_

Les lycéens se retiennent de soupirer. Ils ont espéré pour rien.

_« Zaizen. »_

Un blanc suit le nom qui vient d'être prononcé d'une voix grave par l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. C'est Kazemaru qui réagit le premier.

–Vous plaisantez !? s'écrit-il.

Zaizen ? LE Zaizen, Premier Ministre du Japon, ultra protégé, adoré par beaucoup, respecté, inaccessible ?

–Vous avez accepté un contrat sur Zaizen ? répète le bleuté, hébété.

–Qui est le mec assez friqué pour demander ça ?

_« Silence. »_

Les deux jeunes hommes obéissent en se lançant un regard perplexe. Ils ont appris à évaluer les situations, et celle-là est très risquée, si ce n'est suicidaire. Vouloir assassiner le Premier Ministre et espérer y arriver sans risquer de problèmes, c'est comme penser sortir livre d'un commissariat de police après y être rentré saoul, les poches pleines de drogues, avec une arme hors règle et en hurlant "je suis un tueur à gages !". Les chances de réussite sont quasiment inexistantes.

_« Je ne vous ai pas choisi pour rien. Les risques sont grands et la mission est délicate. Vous faites partis des meilleurs et vous êtes jeunes, donc moins soupçonnés. Et mieux que ça, nous connaissons le point faible du Premier Ministre.. »_

Fudou saisit un couteau de cuisine et se met à le lancer et le rattraper machinalement, pour se détendre. Appuyé contre la table, l'autre tueur est perdu dans ses pensées.

_« Zaizen a une fille. Qui se trouve être scolarisée au lycée d'Inazuma. »_

Fudou rattrape son couteau.

–Alors voilà pourquoi on est coincé dans ce bahut paumé…

–Autrement dit, résume Kazemaru d'une voix morne, vous nous avez attribué cette mission parce qu'on pouvait approcher la fille de Zaizen sans être suspectés de quoi que ce soit, ce qui facilite l'atteinte au Premier Ministre.

_« Parfaitement. »_

–Et pourquoi on n'a pas été au courant plus tôt ? intervient Fudou, pas franchement emballé.

_« Parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire. »_ répond froidement leur interlocuteur.

Un lourd silence suit, durant lequel les yeux de Kazemaru intiment à Fudou de rester muet. Duel de regards. La prise sur le couteau change légèrement. Rictus. Aucun d'eux n'est capable de juguler bien longtemps son énergie et ses pulsions. Ils se dégoûtent, autant l'autre qu'eux-mêmes. La voix de leur patron perce à nouveau, brise l'atmosphère orageuse qui s'était installée.

_« Passez demain matin à mon bureau, je vous expliquerai ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »_

XXX

Le livre de mathématiques trône ouvert sur le bureau, tout comme le cahier d'exercices. Le vent frais et les doux rayons du soleil s'engouffrent par la fenêtre de la chambre en même temps que les rumeurs de la rue.

La maison est calme, c'est un samedi après-midi comme les autres.

La jeune fille s'arrête devant le portail de la maison et tente d'apercevoir quelqu'un par la fenêtre ouverte du premier étage. Quelle atmosphère paisible…

–Mamoru !

… ou pas.

–Cesse de jongler avec ton ballon dans la maison et fais tes devoirs !

Touko sourit. Il est incorrigible.

De là où elle est, elle perçoit vaguement la voix d'Endou puis distingue une silhouette passer devant la fenêtre. L'instant d'après le bruit caractéristique de chutes multiples retentit et un ballon de football passe par la fenêtre pour atterrir dans le jardin. La tête d'Endou apparaît aussitôt par l'ouverture.

L'adolescent, penché à la limite du dangereux vers l'extérieur, scrute le jardin des yeux pour retrouver sa précieuse balle, ignorant les cris furieux de sa mère en bas. Son regard noisette est alors attiré par une présence près du portail. Dans un short marron révélant ses jolies jambes, et une chemise à carreaux un peu garçonne, Touko le salue de la main en souriant. Il faut cinq minutes au garçon pour promettre à sa mère qu'il travaillera en revenant, et le voilà dans la rue avec son amie, son ballon de foot sous le bras, qu'il a récupéré au passage.

–Alors, des problèmes avec tes devoirs ? le charrie gentiment la jeune fille.

Endou pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

–Comme c'est bientôt les vacances d'été, je révise pour les examens. Mais je ne comprends rien. Et Kidou ne répond pas au téléphone…

Touko préfère taire au passionné de football que le génie est en ce moment même dans un café du centre-ville avec deux autres garçons et qu'il n'a de toute façon pas dû prévoir dans son emploi du temps "tenter d'expliquer les équations au second degré à un cas désespéré". À la place, elle demande :

–Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais recruté de nouveaux membres pour le club de foot. Ils sont bons ?

En première année, elle faisait elle aussi partie du groupe parce qu'elle trouvait ça amusant, mais depuis la rentrée, elle se concentre uniquement sur le club de judo. Elle ne manque cependant jamais de prendre des nouvelles.

–Ils sont géniaux ! s'exclame le châtain avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Et puis tu sais, on fera bientôt un match contre Aleia, comme ça, tu pourras les voir jouer.

–Aleia ?

–Ouais ! Et on va gagner bien sûr !

Bien sûr oui… tout le monde connaît la réputation de l'Académie privée. Ils ont de telles capacités que certains les ont surnommés les aliens. Mais Endou est toujours tellement positif, enflammé et persévérant que Touko ne doute pas de ses mots. Avec lui, tout est possible.

–Hey, Touko !

Un poids tombe brusquement sur les épaules de l'interpellée qui se retourne pour tomber face au sourire ravageur d'un jeune homme à la peau hâlée.

Avant qu'Endou n'enregistre qu'un inconnu vient de faire son apparition, la jeune fille s'est jetée à son cou en criant son nom :

–Tsunami !

Le lycéen regarde sans savoir comment réagir, l'embrassade des deux autres. Touko est soulevée du sol par un garçon aux cheveux roses ébouriffés, avec la peau mate des gens du sud et des yeux couleur olive noire. Ils rient tous les deux aux éclats, et quand les pieds de la lycéenne touchent de nouveau terre, ils se séparent et elle s'exclame d'une voix enjouée :

–Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais reparti à Okinawa en début de semaine !

–Il y a eu un changement de programme. fait le jeune homme en haussant ses larges épaules.

Touko semble alors se souvenir de la présence d'Endou puisqu'elle se retourne vivement vers lui avant de faire les présentations.

–Je te présente Endou Mamoru, il est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Endou, voici Tsunami Jousuke, un ami.

Les deux garçons se saluent en souriant chaleureusement puis ils reprennent leur marche tous les trois.

–Alors ? demande Tsunami comme s'il avait été là depuis le début de la conversation. Des choses de prévu pour les vacances ?

–Rien de spécial. répond mollement Touko. Mon père est en déplacement constant en ce moment… j'inviterai peut-être des gens à la maison… ouais…

Elle se met à sourire et regarde successivement les deux garçons.

–Ça vous dirait de passer un week-end chez moi ? Endou, on pourrait inviter les autres du club de foot !

Le gardien de but hoche la tête avec entrain. Mais à l'inverse, l'étudiant fait un geste désolé de la main.

–Nan, nan, je disais juste ça pour savoir. Je retourne à Okinawa moi. Vais surfer avec des potes.

–Du surf ? Ça doit être génial ! intervient Endou.

–C'est le pied ! confirme Tsunami. Tu ressens le rythme de la mer et face à l'immensité de l'océan, tu oublie tous tes problèmes !

Les garçons se lancent dans une fabuleuse discussion sur leurs passions respectives, et pendant ce temps là, Touko réfléchit activement. Comment organiser ce week-end chez elle ?

Elle est sortie de ses pensées par son téléphone. Un message de Natsumi Raimon.

_#Tu te souviens qu'Haruna avait demandé qu'on recherche quelque chose pour elle ?#_

D'abord perplexe, elle se rappelle de cette conversation le moi dernier, avec les autres filles. Haruna, si joyeuse d'ordinaire, arborant une mine triste. Elles avaient écouté les confidences de la jeune fille, orpheline, ne se souvenant pas de ses parents, à peine de la présence d'un frère aîné à ses côtés. Et puis sa requête.

#_Qu'on essaye de trouver des informations sur sa famille ? Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose ?#_

La réponse ne tarde pas, mais bizarrement, la fille du Premier Ministre à un mauvais pressentiment.

_#Oui. Grâce à ton aide et au réseau d'information auquel on a pu avoir accès toutes les deux, j'ai retrouvé l'identité de ses parents et de son frère.#_

La réponse de Natsumi semble hésitante. Touko en est sûre, il y a un problème. Devant elle, les garçons parlent toujours.

_#Et alors ?#_

_#Son frère a été adopté lui aussi. Il s'agit de Kidou Yuuto. Mais surtout…#_

Touko pile au milieu du trottoir. Sourde aux appels étonnés de Tsunami et Endou qui lui demande ce qui ne va pas, elle fixe l'écran de son portable, yeux écarquillés.

_#Mais surtout…# _dit le message de Natsumi _#Kidou est le fils adoptif du chef yakuza d'Inazuma.#_

XXX

Kidou sirote tranquillement son café, attablé à la terrasse d'un bar du centre-ville. L'atmosphère, bien que comme d'ordinaire rapide, bruyante et stressée, le détend. Mais à vrai dire, ces derniers temps, n'importe quoi pourrait le détendre, à condition qu'il ne soit pas chez lui.

–Non mais franchement. Ils prennent les gens pour des idiots ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme pose doucement sa tasse de café en haussant un sourcil en direction de Sakuma, qui râle en repliant le journal qu'il a prit au comptoir. À côté, un garçon aux épais cheveux bruns dotés de reflets roux, et aux yeux d'un bleu électrique, rit sous cape en touillant son cappuccino, amusé de voir l'argenté s'énerver tout seul.

–Un seul commentaire Genda, menace d'ailleurs Sakuma à l'attention du rieur, et mon chocolat terminera sur ta tête !

L'avertissement n'a pour seul résultat que faire rire Genda d'avantage. Il acquiesce en suçant sa cuillère pleine de crème.

–C'est ça, c'est ça…

–Et ne m'ignore pas !

Kidou se cale au fond de son siège et croise les bras en regardant ses deux amis d'enfance se chamailler comme à l'accoutumée. Il y a longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas réunis comme ça tous les trois. Le lycéen observe tranquillement la rue et les passants, et il croit un instant apercevoir Touko. Il laisse son regard sonder la foule encore un moment et lorsque l'argenté semble quand même à deux doigts de saisir une chaise pour la fracasser sur la tête du brun, il se décide finalement à intervenir.

–Alors Sakuma, qui prend les gens pour des idiots ?

L'interpellé arrête presque à contre-cœur d'insulter gentiment Genda et répond en soupirant :

–Les journalistes. Et les politiciens.

Kidou se saisit du journal replié sur la table. Tout en parcourant la une, il commente :

–Tiens donc… les opposants au chantier du quartier ouest ont disparu comme par magie… voyez-vous ça…"La campagne électorale se déroule avec fair-play, et les candidats entretiennent des relations très humaines"… qui est celui qui a dit une telle ineptie ? C'est affligeant…

–C'est ce que je disais…

–"Ne prenez jamais les gens pour des cons, mais n'oubliez pas qu'ils le sont." ajoute Genda en roulant des yeux. Tôkyô est pourrie de l'intérieur, comment peut-on espérer en tirer quoi que se soit ?

Kidou baisse pensivement les yeux derrière les verres fumés de ses lunettes. Oui. Pourrie. C'est exactement le mot. En apparence, Tôkyô semble pleine de vie, sans cesse en développement, lumineuse, attirante. Mais dès que l'on s'enfonce dans le cœur de la ville et des projets, c'est une autre histoire.

Le clan est à cran en ce moment. Son père est furieux de tous ces meurtres à Inazuma. D'abord parce que des tueurs se baladent sous son nez et tuent des habitants de son quartier, mais aussi parce qu'ils attirent les policiers. Le clan Teikoku est strict, pas de débordement majeur, et un respect total du code d'honneur. Et malgré le fait que certaines branches de la police soient infiltrées, comme partout ailleurs, le chef actuel est incorruptible et il est donc plus difficile d'agir sans risque et en toute liberté. Et en plus de cette agitation nouvelle, les élections approchent. Des gangs de rebelles anarchistes se forment, les opposants au Premier Ministre dépensent des fortunes pour leurs campagnes… et Kidou est prêt à parier que la moitié de l'argent en question n'est pas utilisé à des fins louables… La situation de la ville et par extension de pas mal d'organisations (le clan Teikoku inclus) est très instable. Au moindre faux pas d'un côté ou de l'autre, c'est une guerre des rues qui commencera.

–Kidou ? Tu nous reçois ? Kidou Yuutoosee, **(3)** êtes-vous toujours parmi nous ?

Il relève les yeux ; Genda et Sakuma l'observent d'un air sombre. Il soupire et finit son café d'une traite.

–Ça va. Je réfléchissais, désolé… et soit dit en passant, ce jeu de mot sur mon prénom est usé jusqu'à la corde. Sois un peu plus inventif Sakuma…

–Tu ne fais que ça réfléchir. rétorque ce dernier sans prendre en compte la dernière partie de la phrase. Détend-toi un peu, tu n'es pas encore à la tête du clan que tu es encore plus stressé que ton père lui-même. Je suis prêt à parier que tu pensais aux récents évènements dans le quartier pas vrai ?

–Je…

Un grand fracas l'interrompt. À l'intérieur du café, sous les yeux du barman terrifié, un groupe de cinq voyous vient d'envoyer à terre les verres et bouteilles qui étaient posés sur le comptoir. Celui qui semble être le leader de la bande –grand, maigre, cheveux dont la coloration rouge semble être délavée – tient une batte de base-ball qu'il vient d'abattre violemment sur une table.

–C'est quoi ton problème le vieux ? s'égosille-t-il. On t'as demandé de nous servir à boire, qu'est ce que tu piges pas ?

Le pauvre homme reclus derrière son comptoir, malgré ses yeux agrandit par la peur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, secoue la tête et refuse :

–Je vous ai dit que je ne servais pas d'alcool aux mineurs. Ça ne sert à rien de détruire ma boutique.

Mais les adolescents se font menaçant et leur chef lève de nouveau son arme.

–J'en n'ai rien à foutre !

–Un peu de silence Karasu. **(4)**

Kidou s'est levé et, à sa suite, Genda et Sakuma. Décidément, jamais moyen d'avoir la paix. Le jeune génie s'arrête, bras croisés sur le torse, en face des fauteurs de troubles. Le chef, surpris qu'on l'appelle par son nom, et encore plus qu'on lui donne des ordres, se retourne avec hargne vers Kidou et crache :

–T'es qui toi ? Dégage de là, on t'a pas sonné !

–Karasu Yukihito, résidant à Akihabara avec sa mère et ses deux petites sœurs, arrêté le mois dernier pour trafic de drogue et connu de la police pour vandalisme et violences… à ta place, j'éviterais d'aggraver mon cas.

Un silence stupéfait suit sa petite tirade et le sourire en coin qu'il affiche est signe qu'il s'amuse de la situation. À ses côtés, Sakuma lève les yeux au ciel et Genda rit. Kidou a toujours été très théâtral.

Mais l'air assuré du gars aux dreadlocks qui le provoque n'amuse pas Karasu qui après un temps d'hésitation, brandit de nouveau sa batte et l'abat en s'écriant :

–Te fous pas de moi !

Kidou recule d'un pas, à peine, pas suffisamment pour esquiver le lourd objet. Un choc sourd, sa tête part violemment sur le côté et ses lunettes de soleil font un vol plané pour atterrir trois mètres plus loin, à terre.

–Kidou ! s'exclame Sakuma.

Le barman pousse un gémissement de terreur. Les voyous s'esclaffent tandis qu'un grondement sourd enfle dans la gorge de Genda. Karasu ricane en hurlant « Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! » à l'attention de Kidou qui se tient immobile, probablement étourdi alors que du sang a tâché le sol du café. Sakuma s'apprête à se jeter sur le voyou, mais le bras de son ami se dresse devant lui.

–Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas.

–Mais…

Kidou s'avance de nouveau, surprenant tout le monde, pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de Karasu. Le sourire qu'il affiche et que seul le jeune homme en face de lui peut désormais voir n'a plus rien d'amusé – ses lèvres sont étirées en un rictus menaçant. Mais ce qui fait reculer Karasu, se sont les deux magnifiques rubis dardés sur lui, comme prêts à le transpercer de part en part. Sans peur ni hésitation. Souverains.

Il percute alors à qui correspond le nom qu'a laissé échapper Sakuma.

–Kidou ? Tu… vous êtres Kidou Yuuto ?

Un simple regard du nommé le renseigne sur la justesse de son hypothèse, et son visage perd toutes ses couleurs. Il vacille un moment, puis fait signe à ses sbires.

–On se casse.

Kidou attend qu'ils aient déserté les lieux pour récupérer ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il se retourne vers ses deux amis d'enfance, son regard a de nouveau disparu sous le verre fumé.

–Tu les laisses partir ? s'étonne Genda.

–Partir ?

Le génie s'empare de son téléphone, cherche un contact et approche le combiné de son oreille.

_« Allô ? »_

–Salut, c'est Kidou.

_« Ah, bonjour. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »_

–Je me suis dis que ça t'intéresserait de savoir qu'actuellement, Karasu et sa bande se dirige vers leur planque en passant par ton quartier. Tu crois que tu peux t'en occuper pour moi ?

_« Sans problème. Compte sur moi. »_

–Parfait. Bonne journée Tobitaka.

Kidou raccroche, l'air satisfait. Genda sourit.

–Evidemment, s'il s'en occupe…

–Kidou-sama…

Timidement, mais avec le sourire, le barman s'approche. Il tend au génie une poche de glace en s'inclinant profondément.

–Merci infiniment Kidou-sama.

–Ce n'est rien. affirme le jeune homme en prenant la glace pour l'appliquer sur sa tempe gauche.

Après tout, il est quand même méchamment sonné, et le sang s'est collé à ses cheveux. Il en a aussi des traces sur le visage.

Il assure au propriétaire du café qu'il sera dédommagé pour les dégâts, paye sa consommation puis les trois garçons partent. Ce n'est qu'une fois au bout de la rue que Sakuma, qui est resté muet depuis l'altercation, explose :

–Tu as agis comme un crétin.

–Je te demande pardon ?

–C'était très con. Complètement con même ! Tu as bien vu qu'il allait te frapper, tu aurais pu l'éviter ! Mais non, monsieur joue les protecteurs du quartier, monsieur manque de se faire bousiller la tête à coup de batte de base-ball, mais qui s'en occupe !

C'est quelque chose qu'il a toujours exécré chez Kidou. Il est à leur tête, il a l'intelligence, le charisme, le respect des autres. Tout le monde est prêt à lui obéir et à agir pour lui. Mais à chaque fois, il est celui qui se sacrifie. Pour les autres, il n'hésite jamais à le faire. _« Un maître à le devoir de protéger ceux qui sont à son service. »_ lui a-t-il dit un jour. Sakuma trouve ça stupide.

–C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! continue-t-il de s'époumoner, de plus en plus agacé. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi, tu laisses ceux qui courent derrière toi passer dans la lumière alors que tu restes dans l'ombre ! Tu passes pour un insensible, froid et hautain, tu fais comme si tout ce qui se passe ne t'affectait pas alors que c'est tout le contraire ! Tu reprendras la tête du clan, parce que ton père le veut, et pourtant tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est faire des études et mener une carrière pour toi. Je pourrais donner un tas d'autres exemples, comme ton transfert à Inazuma que tu ne voulais pas, ou ta petite sœur que tu regardes de loin de peur de la mêler à ce monde ! Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu te préoccupe de toi Kidou ?

Il s'arrête, haletant, son œil doré embrasant son ami, comme brûlant de l'intérieur. Kidou n'a pas bougé et son expression est restée neutre tout le long de la tirade de l'argenté.

–Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça. dit-il d'un ton égal, presque indifférent.

–Arrête ça ! hurle Sakuma sans pouvoir se retenir.

Genda vient poser une grande main apaisante sur son épaule. Lui n'est pas autant touché par le comportement de Kidou (bien que ça lui fasse aussi de la peine) mais Sakuma, c'est différent. Ils parlent assez souvent pour qu'il le sache. Après tout, il est son meilleur ami. Et ils parlent de Kidou, régulièrement. Presque toujours en fait. Et à chaque fois que leur chef a un problème, l'argenté panique comme un amoureux sans nouvelle de sa fiancée.

Genda sent Sakuma frémir sous sa poigne. Il se maîtrise peu à peu bien que visage parfaitement neutre et calme de Kidou semble l'énerver.

–Tu te soucie de moi plus que moi-même. décide de se moquer le génie.

–Parce que tu ne le fais pas assez. grommèle Sakuma en baissant les yeux.

–Merci.

La colère retombe. Ne reste qu'une grande lassitude et une affection débordante. Ils se regardent ; Sakuma soupire, Genda sourit, Kidou ne dit rien. Ses fantômes douloureux et ses problèmes le rongent, mais il est hors de question qu'il le montre.

C'est en silence, douchés par l'accès de colère et les vérités hurlées par Sakuma, qu'ils rentrent au manoir des Kidou.

XXX

Lorsque Touko, Natsumi, Endou et Tsunami arrivent en centre-ville, en face du café _Penguin_, il n'y a plus personne.

À peine reçu le message de la rousse, Touko était partie est courant vers chez elle, suivit par les deux garçons qui ne comprenaient rien. Une fois chez Natsumi, elles avaient expliqué la situation. En apprenant la vérité, Endou semblait étrangement calme. Son regard noisette s'était pourtant assombrit, signe évident des pensées tourbillonnantes dans sa tête. _« Il faut qu'on le voie. »_ avait-il simplement dit. Touko s'était souvenue de l'avoir vu en ville. Ils avaient couru jusqu'au café.

Mais Kidou ne s'y trouve plus.

–Excusez-moi. fait Natsumi en s'approchant du comptoir. Il y avait un garçon ici tout à l'heure, avec des dreadlocks et des lunettes de soleil. Est-ce que vous savez quand il est parti ?

Le barman est occupé à ramasser des débris de verre. À bien y regarder en fait, les lieux semblent avoir essuyé un ouragan. Deux chaises cassées, le sol imbibé de l'odeur d'alcool renversé, des verres et des bouteilles en morceaux et même une tâche sombre qui semble être du sang. L'homme n'a pas daigné lever les yeux lorsqu'ils sont entrés, mais à l'entente de la description faite par la jeune fille, il relève la tête.

–Vous voulez parler de Kidou-sama ?

Le titre surprend vaguement les adolescents mais ils acquiescent. Sans qu'ils aient rien demandé, le propriétaire se met à leur raconter la scène qui s'est déroulé une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Il a un immense sourire chaque fois qu'il mentionne _« Kidou-sama »_. Finalement, il se trouve incapable de leur dire vers où le fils yakuza s'est dirigé. En quittant l'établissement, Touko soupire.

–Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

–Qu'est ce qu'on doit dire à Haruna ? s'interroge Natsumi.

Elle affiche une mine contrariée. En tant que fille de la famille Raimon, elle fait toujours très attention à ce qui se passe dans le quartier. Elle est la présidente du Conseil des Elèves, elle veille à la sécurité et au bien être de tous. Mais Kidou… elle n'aurait jamais fait le rapprochement entre son suppléant au Conseil, élève modèle, calme et sans problème, et le chef yakuza du quartier qui malgré sa réputation d'homme impitoyable, possède une notoriété et une influence non-négligeables ici.

–Mais votre pote là, il a fait quelque chose de mal ? 'Fin je veux dire, il y a un problème avec lui ?

Endou et les deux filles se tournent vers Tsunami qui n'a pas quitté son attitude détendue, une ombre de sourire accrochée aux lèvres, prêt à surgir à chaque instant.

–Non. Non, il n'a rien fait… c'est juste que…

–Bah alors je ne vois pas le problème.

Sous les regards étonnés des lycéens, Tsunami hausse les épaules

–Il est fils d'un yakuza, et alors ? Il a choisi son père peut-être ? En plus, venez pas me sortir une histoire bidon hérédité puisqu'il a été adopté si j'ai bien compris. Avant que vous le sachiez, vous vous comportiez normalement non ? Il a jamais fait de crasses à personne pas vrai ? Regardez, il aide même les gens contre les voyous. Franchement, qu'est ce que ça va changer ? Rien. Et si vous lui en voulez de n'avoir rien dit, vu votre réaction, bah moi j'aurais fait pareil. Sérieux, il est où le problème ?

Les trois autres restent bouche-bée. Touko sent ses joues s'empourprer en regardant l'étudiant qui leur fait la morale. Elle se prend à penser qu'il est très séduisant avec un air sérieux.

Endou regarde, admiratif, ce gars qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques heures, et décide que c'est définitivement quelqu'un de bien. Surprenant tout le monde, il abat ses mains sur ses joues dans un grand claquement. Puis il adresse un sourire reconnaissant à Tsunami :

–Tu es génial ! Merci beaucoup.

Sans rien ajouter, il part en courant.

–Qu'est ce qu'il va encore faire ? soupire Natsumi d'un air faussement agacé que son sourire amusé dément.

–Tout arranger avec un sourire et sa bonne humeur, comme d'habitude. répond Touko.

Les deux filles se sourient. L'étudiant croise les bras sur son torse, satisfait. Les deux adolescentes en ont même oublié le problème qui s'impose désormais. Comment annoncer ça à Haruna ?

XXX

Gouenji est en train d'aider sa sœur à terminer ses devoirs lorsque le téléphone sonne. Fuku-san repasse dans le salon alors le jeune homme abandonne un instant Yûka pour décrocher le combiné de la cuisine.

–Allô oui ?

« Je suis bien chez Gouenji-san ? »

–Tout à fait. Vous êtes… ?

Il s'écoule cinq minutes durant lesquelles il reste silencieux, mains crispées sur le téléphone. Yûka l'observe avec curiosité, battant des jambes sous la table en l'attendant. Fuku-san, n'entendant plus la voix du garçon, est venue voir de quoi il est question.

–Je vous remercie. Au revoir.

Gouenji raccroche et se retourne. Il est blafard et ses beaux yeux sombres brillent d'un éclat paniqué.

–Fuku-san, pouvez-vous vous occuper de Yûka jusqu'à mon retour s'il vous plaît ?

–Bien sûr, mais que se passe-t-il Shûya ?

La détresse du garçon est palpable et la femme pressent de mauvaises nouvelles.

–C'était le commissariat. Père est à l'hôpital.

XXX

Adossé au mur d'un bâtiment en face du bloc blanc imposant de l'hôpital principal de Tôkyô, Afuro Terumi renoue ses cheveux blonds avant de les dissimuler sous son chapeau. L'après-midi se termine doucement. Il sort une tablette électronique à la pointe de la technologie et en quelques gestes habiles, une vidéo et un message apparaissent sur l'écran.

La vidéo parvient de caméras de surveillances dont il a facilement infiltré le système. L'action qui s'y déroule s'est passée environ une heure et demi plus tôt.

Devant un restaurant, deux voitures de police sont garées. Des hommes en sortent et rentrent dans le bâtiment. Il s'écoule un moment où la vidéo n'enregistre rien d'autre que l'activité de la rue. Trois silhouettes, des hommes apparemment, s'assoient sur le trottoir devant le restaurant. L'un d'eux aide une vieille dame à traverser. Les policiers ressortent avec un homme menotté, le patron du restaurant les accompagne aussi.

Tout s'accélère lorsque les trois passants sur le trottoir se relèvent et s'avancent vers les hommes en uniforme. Un policier s'effondre. Un éclair scintille dans la main d'un des assaillants. Ils sont vêtus de la même façon et leurs visages sont couverts. Afuro reconnaît cependant l'arme, un teaser, et vu les étincelles, sûrement réglé à plein régime. Trois coups de feu retentissent, deux hommes tombent, un titube, du sang s'étale doucement sur le bitume… Tout se passe à une rapidité incroyable. Sur la demi-douzaine de policiers présents, quatre sont déjà hors jeu. Le commissaire Gouenji et son adjoint ont sorti leurs armes pour se défendre. Le troisième de leurs agresseurs, qui n'a pas encore agit, sort un bâton de son manteau. **(5)** D'un geste sec, il l'agrandit et l'abat violemment sur le premier homme à sa portée, atteignant son poignet qui, au vu de l'angle qu'il prend, vient de se briser. Le mouvement se poursuit et c'est le commissaire qui reçoit l'arme en pleine tête. Il s'effondre mais l'homme s'acharne sur lui, le rouant de coup alors qu'il se tord au sol. Puis les trois agresseurs rangent leurs armes, traversent la rue et disparaissent du champ de la caméra.

Bilan ? Deux morts, quatre blessés dont deux sévèrement. Les journalistes au courant. Et aux info du soir, l'annonce de la police agressé créera sans aucun doute une tension supplémentaire. La mention des agresseurs fera naître un début de panique. Tout ça ne va rien arranger…

Afuro s'apprête à relire pour la cinquième fois le message auquel il doit répondre, mais une silhouette connue débarque dans son champ de vision. Gouenji Shûya vient de s'engouffrer dans l'hôpital en courant.

Les yeux d'Afuro se reposent sur le message. Il n'est pas très long mais son contenu annonce du changement.

_#Salut gamin. Tu le sais, c'est mon anniversaire le 8 juin. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se croiser. Comme tu as tout juste changer d'école, essaye de connaître un peu des camarades. Et tu devrais aller faire un tour dans la rue de l'hôpital principal, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Au fait, tu as lu le poème "Crépuscule" que je t'ai donné ?#_

Prudent. Comme d'habitude.

Ainsi que l'expéditeur du message lui a demandé, le jeune homme a accédé au système informatique du lycée d'Inazuma pour trouver les fiches d'identité, et certaines ont retenu son attention Et aujourd'hui, le 8 juin alors que le crépuscule tombe sur l'hôpital d'Inazuma, il attend.

–Tu n'as quand même pas coupé tes cheveux gamin ?

Le vieil homme qui vient de s'adresser à lui se tient un peu courbé, le visage mangé par sa barbe blanche et hirsute, comme ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont masqués par des lunettes de soleil et une horrible caquette vissée sur sa tête assombrit ses traits. Afuro lui sourit et libère sa longue chevelure de sous son chapeau.

–Pour rien au monde. répond-il.

–Marchons un peu. Propose le vieil homme.

Ils marchent dont dans les rues en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes – Afuro a de nouveau caché ses cheveux – avant que l'homme ne prenne la parole.

–Alors dis-moi, quelle est ton impression pour le moment ?

Le blond hésite un instant sur la façon de formuler les choses.

–Tout ça n'est qu'une farce grotesque. assène-t-il finalement.

–Oh… intéressant. murmure son interlocuteur. Et en quoi je te prie ?

–Je viens de m'en rendre compte.

C'est la vérité. En combinant tout ce qu'il sait déjà et ce qu'il devine, il est désormais en mesure d'assurer que tout ce qui se passe à Tôkyô depuis un mois est une mise en scène orchestrée par un grand marionnettiste. Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité.

–C'est étrange, explique-t-il, cette soudaine affluence de tueurs en ville. Mais ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

–L'attaque de la police ?

Afuro hoche la tête et reprend.

–Les tueurs pro ont des règles dans leur milieu. Ils ne se montrent pas en pleine action au public. D'ailleurs majoritairement, ils se débrouillent pour faire disparaître les corps, ou faire passer les assassinats pour des accidents ou des suicides. Mais ici, ils agissent de plus en plus à découvert. Aujourd'hui, ils ont tué des policiers dans la rue à la vue des passants, filmés par une caméra de surveillance. Ce n'est pas normal.

–Tu penses donc qu'il y a un but caché à tout ça ?

–Oui.

Le vieil homme approuve d'un signe de tête et sort d'une de ses poches une petite clé USB qu'il tend à Afuro.

–Je t'ai rassemblé tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Tôkyô. Clans yakuza, gangs, leurs emplacements, un accès au site de la police, et d'autres choses du même genre, avec un nouvel ordre. Et qu'ont donné les recherches sur tes camarades de classe ?

Ils s'engouffrent dans une rue plus animée. Les néons des magasins et les réverbères sont déjà allumés. Le blond coule un regard vers son accompagnateur. Il n'a pas osé le dire, mais d'après lui, le simple fait qu'il soit aussi de retour au Japon présage déjà que ce qui se prépare va changer la ville.

–Il y a une raison… se risque-t-il finalement à questionner en omettant de répondre à la demande de l'homme, pour laquelle vous êtes revenu ici Daisuke ?

–Ohlà gamin ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça tu veux ! s'exclame le vieil homme en enfonçant le chapeau d'Afuro sur ses yeux.

Le jeune homme s'excuse en réajustant son chapeau et l'autre lui décroche un large sourire sans toutefois répondre à sa question.

–Il y a quelque chose de particulier que j'aimerais te demander Aphrodi.

Le ton sérieux et presque inquiet de l'adulte met le blond à l'écoute. Ils marchent toujours dans les rues de Tôkyô, semblant flâner mais attentifs à tout ce qui les entoure.

–Tes camarades au lycée, tu as trouvé des choses ? insiste de nouveau Daisuke.

–La fille du Premier Ministre et le fils du chef de la Police. Rien de moins. Et étrangement, deux dossiers dans aucune donnée. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si vous ne pouviez pas m'aider pour en trouver.

–Endou Mamoru. coupe Daisuke sans transition, fronçant toutefois les sourcils à l'évocation des données introuvables. Tu as peut-être aperçu ce nom.

–Endou ? répète Afuro, surpris. Le capitaine du club de football ?

–C'est mon petit-fils. acquiesce l'homme. J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur lui, en toute discrétion.

Afuro hoche docilement la tête. Puis il se rend compte qu'ils sont à l'entrée du métr.

–Je te recontacterai rapidement. N'oublie pas : n'agis pas sans l'accord du Q.G. Méfie-toi.

–Daisu… Monsieur Araya, **(6)** pourquoi êtes-vous de retour au Japon. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir et me parler de tout ça ? Vous étiez censé avoir pris votre retraire.

–Bah, les agents d'INTERPOL ne prennent jamais vraiment leur retraite.

Le vieil homme s'enfonce ensuite dans les couloirs grouillants du métro, sans avoir répondu à la question du blond.

XXX

Kidou est confortablement absorbé dans sa lecture lorsqu'un domestique se présente devant lui.

–Voilà ce que vous avez demandé.

–Merci.

Il prend la liasse de feuilles qu'on lui tend. L'auteur de ces documents a fait un travail remarquable pour retracer avec autant de précision l'attaque de la police, survenue seulement quelques heures auparavant. Il parcourt le rapport en diagonale, fronce les sourcils, se mordille pensivement la lèvre. Il hésite à rappeler Gouenji.

Le jeune homme l'a appelé il y a une demi-heure environ. D'une voix blanche, il lui a appris l'attaque de son père, dans le coma. Il compte rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à lundi au moins. Après avoir assuré qu'il allait bien, il lui a demandé de prévenir Endou, qu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre.

L'héritier des Kidou résiste cependant. Ça paraîtrait étrange qu'il sache tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et Gouenji lui semble déjà assez sur ses gardes vis-à-vis de lui… Autant ne pas en rajouter.

Le domestique revient brusquement, sans avoir été appelé. Kidou lui adresse un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

–Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser, mais quelqu'un insiste pour vous voir.

–À cette heure ? s'étonne le génie en regardant l'horloge murale de la pièce qui affiche vingt et une heures.

–Il reste campé devant le portail Monsieur. Et il insiste. appuie le domestique.

–Allons bon. Et qui est-ce au juste ?

–Un certain Endou Mamoru, Monsieur.

Kidou se fige. Il pose son livre et les feuilles sur le sofa, se lève et va à la fenêtre. Une silhouette s'agite devant l'entrée de la propriété.

–Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là… murmure le lycéen, effaré.

Kidou sait qu'il y a un problème. Quelque chose va déraper. La preuve en est qu'Endou se tient devant chez lui alors qu'il ne lui a jamais indiqué son adresse.

* * *

_**P'tites notes de fin :**_

**(1) : **Le parc d'Hibiya est un jardin public de l'arrondissement de Chidoya à Tôkyô. Assez maginfique et impressionnant.

**(2) : **La vision de Fudou en train de cuisiner m'a toujours hanté... Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ^^

**(3) :** Yuutoosee est un jeu de mot avec le prénom de Kidou "Yuuto". Et ça signifie élève modèle.

**(4) :** Karasu, c'est ce gars aux cheveux rouges avec une moto de la mort qui tue, qui cherche toujours des emmerdes avec Tobitaka

**(5) : **Pour le bâton, imaginez que la technique utilisée c'est un genre de Jô-jutsu...

**(6) : **Dernière note pour rappeler que Monsieur Araya est le nom d'emprunt de Daisuke en tant qu'entraîneur des Little Gigants

* * *

_**Liste personnages :**_

Sakuma Jirou : David Samford

Genda Koujirou : Joseph (Joe) King

Mama-san : sans nom dans l'anime, c'est la mère de Rika

Urabe Rika : Suzette (Su) Heartland

Sleed Baddap : Bash Lancer

Bamel Esca : Escavan Malice

Callus Mistorene : Mystral Callus

Otonashi Haruna : Celia Hills

Saginuma Osamu : Dave Quagmire (plus connu sous le nom de Dvalin)

Suzuno Fuusuke : Bryce Withingale

Nagumo Haruya : Claude Beacons

Kira Hitomiko : Achilina (Lina) Chiller

Kira Seijirou : Asrham Chiller

Zaizen Sousuke : Stuart Vanguard

Raimon Natsumi : Nelly Raimon

Karasu Yukihiro : Crow

Tobitaka Seigou : Archer Awkins

Endou Daisuke (Mr Araya) : David Evans (Mister Arrows)

* * *

**Kidou :** Tout ça part un peu loin...

**Kazemaru :** J'aurais tendance à die beaucoup trop loin.

**Fudou *affalé dans un canapé* :** Et après on ose dire que c'est moi qui passe mon temps à râler !

**Kazemaru *moqueur* :** Toi, n'en rajoute pas. Quand on se brûle avec un couvercle de casserole, on n'a rien à dire.

**Endou *des étoiles dans les yeux* :** Fudou ! Mais, mais, tu n'as jamais dis que tu savais cuisiner !

**Fudou *grimaçant* :** Laisse tomber Endou, je te vois venir. Je ne cuisinerais pas pour toi.

**Endou *ne l'a pas entendu* :** Et mais au fait ! Afuro et mon grand-père se connaissent ? Comment c'est possible ça ?

**Gouenji :** Actuellement, c'est le moindre de mes soucis

**Natsumi :** Toute cette histoire n'a vraiment aucun sens. Cette auteur va finir par tous nous tuer. Il faut tout arrêter avant que...

**Fudou :** Nan. Moi j'trouve ça marrant... ***sourire inquiétant*** j'ai hâte de voir comment ça va se dérouler.

**Hiroto :** Je suis aussi partant pour continuer. Et le reste d'Aleia aussi !

**Suzuno & Midorikawa :** Ne décide pas pour nous !

**Endou :** Quand est-ce qu'on joue au foot ?


End file.
